Halloween 2015
by RockBane
Summary: The Chunin Exam ended in an Invasion. It's been two tense days and the discovery of a game among the ruins of a pawn shop draws the Rookie Nine together in hopes of a distraction. The box reads: 'World of Darkness, First Edition. Who's the real monster? The one lurking out there or the one lurking within' And so, character sheets are handed out and histories created.
1. Chapter 1

**Halloween 2015**

I don't own New World of Darkness or Naruto!

\- o - 0 - o -

 _Animals talking_

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

"Computer Voice"

 **"Monster Talking"**

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Year:** 2000

 **Country and Province:** Canada, Saskatchewan

 **Location:** Korasuki Home, Pine's Falls

It's the sound of music, some really unbelievable sounding music that _Naruto_ 's never heard before, yet... _Shin_ has heard pretty much every morning for the past few months. Confusion and conflict causes him to hold the palm of his left hand to this forehead while his right hand holds his jaw, his index finger resting upon his lips.

He's Shin Yajuu, student attending Hill Height High and yet, he's Genin Naruto Uzumaki, who just survived an invasion that happened during the Chunin Exam. Which, to Naruto, happened just a two days ago. Yet, he's also Shin, who's living with his Godfather, Fu Korasuki and never heard of the Elemental Countries or has ever been a child soldier.

 _Go Elks!_ He thinks with a roll of his eyes at the name of the team. As he falls back onto his bed, already Shin is easing into the driver's seat and all that entails.

One more sigh, and Shin sits up before swinging his body to the left and standing up. He turns off the alarm before gazing at the calendar hanging on the wall. His birthday happening in two days, which makes today June fifteenth.

Picking up the pen on the string, he crosses off today before heading to his dresser to pick out some clean cloths. He feels the mental part of him that is Naruto despair at the lack of orange among his cloths. Ignoring that part of him, Shin picks a black t-shirt sporting a popular band's album cover while he puts exchanges his PJ pants for a pair of slightly fade blue jeans.

Before he leaves his room, he grabs a necklace sporting a pewter pendant of a crow with out stretched wings. The chain is rather cool to his skin as he heads for the bathroom. Shin finds himself staring into the mirror once he turns on the light, for a minute, mesmerized by his appearance and mentally comparing himself to what he recalls Naruto looking like.

His bright blond hair isn't as spiky as the other's, nor is it as short, he'll be putting it into a short pony tail. Moving on, the next part he studies is his eyes, his blue eyes being a lighter shade, almost gray, really. Neither of his cheeks sport whisker marks and as he lifts his shirt, he notes he sports more on his frame then the Genin, but then, he's been eating more frequently and healthier.

With a sigh and a pressing need of relief, he turns his attention to do so. After a few minutes, he washes his hands and dries his hands on the towel. He a parting look into the mirror, he turns off the light and heads down the stairs, heading for the kitchen.

"Morning." Shin says to Fu as the man finishes moving the eggs from the frying pan onto the plates. It strikes him, for a few seconds, how much Fu looks like the man his other calls Ero-Sennin.

"Something on my face, brat?" Fu inquires as the man walks towards the table with both plates, sporting a bemusing look.

"Nay, just a weird dream, someone looked liked you was featured in it is all." Shin says as he pulls out a chair and sits down. Fu puts one of the plates before him.

"What did I do in this dream of yours?" Fu asks curiously as he quickly digs into the eggs and toast.

"Just busy looking at women bathing near a waterfall while I was trying to do some exercise near a small stream." He tells Fu once he swallows what's in his mouth.

Fu snorts as he takes a bite of his toast. "Sure it wasn't the other way around?" His guardian asks and he nods his head.

"Yea, I'm sure. I was twelve in the dream, not really interested in the fairer sex." Shin states in a dry tone as he uses his fork to cut into his eggs.

Fu slowly shakes his head but focuses on eating his own breakfast and read his current novel's second draft. Once he's finished, Fu's pace speeds up as his guardian looks up, "Have a good day at school."

"Yea, that's the plan! See you later!" Shin says as he grabs his knapsack and once he's got his sandals on, he darts out the door, jogging towards school.

As he nears the school's gate, Shin easily identifies the three waiting near the gate. Debating whether he wants to talk to any of the three, Sasuke Yoshi, looks in his direction and Shin finds himself comparing the Sasuke before him to the one Naruto knows.

It's clear that the two share the same hair color and eyes, the difference is that Yoshi looks more buff. Also, Yoshi is not the most sought after guy in their year. Yoshi grew up as an only child, although his family had been killed when Yoshi was nine. And that's all he really knows about Yoshi's personal life.

As he approaches, Red gives him a wolfish grin and again, he's comparing Red, real name Akamaru, to Kiba. Red lacks the red tattoos on his cheek and the silted eyes. Red's nails don't look claw like and there's a streak of red among the gel spiked hair. He's also got a bit of fame as a dog trainer, well, that's something Red and Kiba share.

The third is Chouji Akimichi, yea, not very creative and he privately decides to differentiate between the two by calling the Genin version Chouji and this one before him, Michi. Again, there's similarities between the two and yet, differences. Michi's pretty much muscle and it shows. He's best friends with Maru, yes, he's going to call the Shikamaru he, Shin, remembers going to school with Maru, and he's the tallest kid in their year.

"Hey." Shin greets the three once he's near the gate, which they return in their own ways, which is Michi saying, "Hey." while the other two just nod.

 _Michi, born February third. Red, born August first. Yoshi, born February nineteenth._ Shin recalls in a matter of fact way.

He finds a spot to wait, it's not like they're late, actually, they're pretty early. Shin's a bit busy remembering his previous interactions with each of the three when Michi says, "Hey Sakura. Shikamaru."

He looks up and lets out a sigh at the sight of Sakura Uchiha, he's leaning to mentally calling her Kura at this point as he just won't be thinking of her as Uchiha. _Date of birth, February twentieth._ Shin thinks while admiring Kura's most notable feature, her dyed pink hair.

 _Maru, date of birth, January thirtieth._ Shin remembers as he nods his head in greeting to the approaching pair. _What was with them and picking Feburary as their birth month?_ He wonders privately to himself.

 _Well, Jun's birthday is September tenth, so, out of the nine of us, only five picked February._ He amends as he glances towards the approaching teen. Jun's appearance is fairly different then Hinata's own, for one thing, Jun's hair is strawberry blond and her eyes are hazel green. Still, there's facial features of Hinata in Jun's face. _Hobby? Archery._

Soon enough, Kin Naka, arrives, easily drawing eyes of everyone, not just those waiting at the gate. Which is why none of them likely noted the arrival of Taichi Ishisin. _Birth dates? February twenty-seven for Kin and February fourteenth for Taichi._

As he turns his head towards Taichi, the part of him that is Naruto seems stunned to see Taichi without sun glasses or a high collar. "I guess we're all here." Michi remarks and he turns his head toward Michi.

"So... should we hook up after school? I mean, we still got to prepare for classes today." Kin pipes in after a few seconds of silence.

"Might have to do it this Saturday as some of us do have practice after school." Shin pipes in, he's part of the track team and he knows that Kin is part of the drama club, Kura is a member of the cheerleading squad, and Taichi is a member of chemistry club.

With a nod, they head for the two story building, each heading off to their own lockers and some of them, hooking up in their respective classes.

Experience Earned: 1 each

Current Total Earned: 1

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Date:** June 15th, 2000

 **Location:** Fever Bridge Park, Pine's Fall

They were all spread out, with Chouji, or to use Shin's nickname, Michi. _Maru, feh, what an original nickname. Not that you can blame him for wanting to separate us from the Genin we also are._ Maru muses as he glances towards Shin, it's also his fourteenth birthday.

Jun's gift resting on his lap, at the reminder, they each greeted Shin, wishing him a Happy Birthday. Shin accepted each with a nod and a slight smile, not the shit eating grin that Naruto's known for. _Then again, this world is vastly different then where that part of us came from._ He mentally admits as there's a small part of him that finds this all surreal.

He's done his best to assimilate the two parts of himself into a functional whole so nothing could prey on the divide within his own mind. Looking off towards the bridge that gives this park its name, Maru considers what they should address as nobody seems to be willing to begin the conversation they need to have.

"Well, I think it's safe to assume that we all find ourselves in a unique situation." He address the group, taking the time to catch and hold the other's gazes with the exception of Michi, as his best friend is sitting to his right. "We have a mystery that needs to be solved." He adds calmly.

"Well, yea, but, well, do any of you recall what kind of goal the others put down? Any of the details the Genin wanted or compromised on?" Shin asks them and, he finds that Shin's point is rather valid.

"Well, who here recalls everything from being the Other?" Red asks and everyone looks around a each member of the group.

It's then does he note that Shin rubs the back of his neck, he's not really looking at anyone. Shin's eyes seem kind of focus inwards. _Just how much do you remember?_ He wonders, he admits, the bare bones of his life as Genin Shikamaru is there, when he finds a quiet place to mediate.

A quick look towards Rin shows that she, too noticed Shin's actions, although he doubts she came to the conclusion he did. Yoshi, to again use Shin's nickname, also seems to focus in on Shin. A look shows that Jun doesn't seem to notice any nor did the others seem to paying much mind as they are each focus within.

"Ok, spill, Yajuu. What do you recall?" Kin asks in a threatening tone and Shin tries his best not to fold before her but, well, she did a very good job with that tone.

"He's still in my head, complete with his own memories and his own opinion. He's kind of been napping so, he hasn't tried taking control. I can review them with ease." Shin admits. "I've been doing my best not to, I mean, it was bad enough when I woke up and was going through two sets of memories."

"What was that mental merit did you pick again?" Yoshi asks with a slight frown.

"Ah, Eidetic Memory." Shin admits and he's not the only one to just stare at the birthday boy.

 _Explains so much about Shin._ Maru can't help but think. He picked Train Memory, he had thought about picking Eidetic Memory only, he figured it was too troublesome a mental trait to have to remember everything around you in detail.

"And?" Kura demands, trying her hardest to mimic Kin's threatening tone but, well, it's a good attempt but it doesn't faze Shin.

"Only thing I recall about the goal is that we're kind of young for it to happen and I really don't want it to happen. I mean, why did we pick an apocalypse scenario?" Shin wonders and kind of glares towards Maru and Red.

"What kind of apocalypse are we facing?" Kin asks and Shin shrugs, replying, "Don't know, there was, like five, that Maru had Chouji put down. They each have certain triggers, it's a butterfly effect. Tiny decisions lead to big changes down the road. I know the Genin wanted to have a few calm years to plan for it, to collect and spend experience points to improve, well, us, their characters."

"So, our actions will enable one of these five scenarios occur." Taichi states simply and Shin nods.

 _We can be far too clever for our own good it seems._ Maru can't help but think to himself. It was something he would have done to keep things interesting. _Did, whatever._ He thinks to himself.

"Wait, how do we get experience again? How can we tell how much we have in the first place?" Red demands and Shin gives the other teen a very blank look.

Putting his hands in a familiar position, he closes his eyes and mentally reaches into the area that most of Genin Shikamaru is located. Within a few minutes, a mental picture of the character sheet appears, along with his history and goals.

Feeling more like the Genin Shikamaru, he decides try and modify the sheet, it works but he doesn't save it. Letting go, Maru opens his eyes, he feels a bit of a headache, it seems that no matter how much he tried, there's going to be a divider within, it just happens that Naruto's divider is closer to the surface, likely an unforeseen side effect of possessing Eidetic Memory.

"I am going to assume that we all, currently, possess two points of experience. I assume as some of us are more active then others, likely due to participating in activities." Maru explains to the expecting group. "I believe for now, we are earning one experience a day. That may change and soon. How troublesome."

Shin snickers while the others give him a slightly bland look for a few seconds before it clicks, causing Kin to groan.

"So, for summary, we should use these few years to study, gather resources, and get into or keep fit?" Yoshi muses and Maru is one of the two to nod.

"Sounds about right." Michi agrees.

After a few seconds, they all get up and they walk off either in pairs or singly. Jun and Shin were standing together, talking in soft voices as Michi and himself walk away.

Experience Earned: 2

Current Total Earned: 4

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Date:** June 29th 2000

 **Location:** Outside Pizza Hut, Pine's Fall

"You ok kid?" Shin asks the pre-teen, he guesses the kid is between eight and ten, maybe. To be fair, he's never seen the kid around before.

The kid sniffles and says, "Leave me alone. It's not like you can help."

With a sigh, he moves to sit down on the sidewalk next to the kid. He's got two hours to kill until he meets up with Jun for archery lessons. "I'm Shin Yajuu."

"Yami Hakken." The dirty blond hair kid replies. "I'm nine, though I'll be ten come the first."

"Run away?" He asks softly. Yami stiffens slight but the tears just begin anew. There's terror in those eyes and he doesn't like it, so he wraps an arm about Yami's shoulders and gently pulls the kid in.

While the kid does come in, about a few seconds later, he pushes himself away from Shin. Trying his best to control his own tears. "Just leave me alone!"

Yet, Shin can tell that Yami didn't mean it, as though he's trying to convince himself more then Shin himself. Unshed tears threatening to fall. Then he hears a slight growl coming from the kid and yet, the kid's face remains that stubborn glare. _Impressive, I guess?_

"Look, I'm not going to harm you. Why don't we go inside and have lunch together?" Shin offers and Yami gives him a searching look.

Then, slowly, the younger blond nods his head and they both get up. While he wants to offer his hand to Yami, he doubts the kid would take it. They head into the Pizza Hut, with Yami coming at the back.

[ - Time Skip - ]

 **Location:** Black Oak Park

Yami watches as Shin pulls the bow string back. Jun's earlier shot on the target she had hung up for their practice. Shin's arrow sails through the air and hits the edge of the target.

Again, as he watches Shin notches another arrow and pulls back the string, he's kind of enjoys himself. The release of the bow string sends the arrow flying towards the target, yet again, the arrow hits the outer ring.

Sure, he probably should worry about where he's going to sleep tonight and likely what he should do tomorrow, but for now, those kind of thoughts didn't seem as important. As Shin's third arrow hits the target along the edge yet again.

He kind of wants to try, but he likely isn't strong enough to pull back the bow's string. _Still, it's something to learn to do._ Yami thinks as yet again, Shin's arrow lands on the outer ring of the target.

On the fifth arrow, it lands in the grass before the tree that the target is hanging on.

"Ok, I think it's time for a break." Jun says, handing Shin a bottle of water. "Here, drink."

Shin lets out a soft sigh but does as bid. Handing the bow over, he takes the bottle and twists the cap off. Yami gets up and walks over to the target, it takes him a few tries but he manages to pull the practice arrows from the target. Once he has all six, including the one that fell short in the grass, he walks over to where the teens were standing, placing the arrows on the grass before their standing area.

"Thanks Yami." Jun says softly and with a smile while Shin gives him an approving look. He ducks his head before heading back to his previous spot to sit down.

After a few seconds, Shin puts the cap back on before doing some stretches. The lesson resumes with Shin's next arrow, again, landing on the outer ring of the target.

Experience Earned: 3

Current Total Earned: 14

So ends Chapter One!

 **Author's note:** Yes, I am rolling dice when I was writing going through the events. Rin got more successes on her intimidate roll then Shin got in resisting it, she got 3 successes and Shin got 2. Yami got a whooping 6 successes in his Wits + Empathy roll on Shin to see if Shin had a hidden agenda.

Not sure I'm going to record the rolls though or maybe I should. Don't know, we'll see for chapter two and beyond!


	2. Character Sheets for Chapter 1

**Template:**

 **Character's Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Player's Name:**

 **Virtue:**

 **Vice:**

 **Date of Birth:**

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int Str Pre

Finesse: Wit Dex Man

Resistance: Res Sta Com

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics

Computer

Crafts

Investigation

Medicine

Occult

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics

Brawl

Drive

Larceny

Stealth

Survival

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion

Socialize

Streetwise

Subterfuge

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Health:

Willpower:

Morality:

Size:

Speed:

Defense:

Initiative Mod:

Experience:

Experience Used:

 **The Characters:**

 **Character's Name:** Sakura Uchiha

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Sakura Haruno

 **Virtue:** Charity

 **Vice:** Lust

 **Date of Birth:** February 20th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 3 Str 2 Pre 3

Finesse: Wit 3 Dex 2 Man 2

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics (History) 3

Computer

Crafts (Cooking) 2

Investigation

Medicine 3

Occult

Politics

Science 3

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 1

Survival

Weaponry (Knives) 1

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion 2

Socialize 3

Streetwise

Subterfuge 2

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Encyclopedic Knowledge 4 dots

Striking Looks (Silky Pink Hair) 2 dots

Directional Sense 1 dot

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 9

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 4

Experience: 14

Experience Used:

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Sasuke Yoshi

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Sasuke Uchiha

 **Virtue:** Justice

 **Vice:** Pride

 **Date of Birth:** February 19th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 3 Str 3 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 3 Man 2

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 3

Computer

Crafts (Weapon Maintain) 2

Investigation 2

Medicine 1

Occult

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl 2

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 2

Survival 2

Weaponry (Knives) 3

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy

Expression 1

Intimidation (Glare) 3

Persuasion

Socialize

Streetwise

Subterfuge

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Fast Reflexes 2 dots

Quick Draw 1 dot

Common Sense 4

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 11

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 7

Experience: 14

Experience Used:

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Shin Yajuu

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Virtue:** Fortitude

 **Vice:** Envy

 **Date of Birth:** June 15th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 3 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 2 Man 2

Resistance: Res 3 Sta 3 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer 2

Crafts 1

Investigation

Medicine

Occult (Rituals) 3

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 3

Brawl 1

Drive

Larceny

Stealth (Wilderness) 3

Survival 3

Weaponry 1

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken 1

Empathy (Emotions) 2

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion

Socialize

Streetwise

Subterfuge 1

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Eidetic Memory 2 dots

Ambidextrous 3 dots

Iron Stomach 2 dots

Health: 8

Willpower: 5

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 10

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 4

Experience: 14

Experience Used:

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Kin Naka

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Ino Yamanaka

 **Virtue:** Temperance

 **Vice:** Pride

 **Date of Birth:** February 27th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 3

Finesse: Wit 3 Dex 2 Man 3

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer

Crafts

Investigation 1

Medicine

Occult

Politics 1

Science 1

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics (Throwing) 3

Brawl

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 3

Survival

Weaponry 1

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy 2

Expression 2

Intimidation 1

Persuasion 2

Socialize (Parties) 2

Streetwise

Subterfuge (Lying) 2

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Striking Looks (Expressive eyes, Lush Hair) 4 dots

Fleet of Foot 3 dots

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 12

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 4

Experience: 14

Experience Used:

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Shikamaru Nara

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Shikamaruo Nara

 **Virtue:** Prudence

 **Vice:** Sloth

 **Date of Birth:** January 30th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 3 Str 2 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 2 Man 4

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 2

Computer

Crafts

Investigation 2

Medicine

Occult

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics (Running) 3

Brawl

Drive

Larceny

Stealth (Blending into Crowds) 3

Survival 1

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy (Emotions) 2

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion 3

Socialize

Streetwise 3

Subterfuge 3

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Danger Sense 2 dots

Unseen Sense 3 dots

Trained Memory 1 dot

Fleet of Foot 1 dot

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 11

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 4

Experience: 14

Experience Used:

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Chouji Akimichi

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Chouji Akimichi

 **Virtue:** Faith

 **Vice:** Gluttony

 **Date of Birth:** February 3rd, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 3 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 2 Man 3

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 3

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer

Crafts (Cooking) 2

Investigation 1

Medicine

Occult

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 3

Brawl (Grappling) 2

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 2

Survival

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken 2

Empathy 3

Expression (Writing) 3

Intimidation

Persuasion

Socialize 3

Streetwise

Subterfuge

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Giant 4 dots

Striking Looks (Tuned Muscles) 2

Fleet of Foot 1 dot

Health: 8

Willpower: 5

Morality:

Size: 6

Speed: 11

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 5

Experience: 14

Experience Used:

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Jun Uzumaki

 **Age:** 13

 **Player's Name:** Hinata Hyuuga

 **Virtue:** Hope

 **Vice:** Lust

 **Date of Birth:** September 10th 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 1

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 3 Man 2

Resistance: Res 4 Sta 2 Com 3

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer (Computer Hacking) 3

Crafts (Computer Repair) 1

Investigation 2

Medicine

Occult

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl (Disabling) 3

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 3

Survival

Weaponry 3

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy

Expression 2

Intimidation

Persuasion

Socialize 2

Streetwise

Subterfuge

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Ambidextrous 3 dots

Archery 2 dots

Parkour 2 dots

Health: 7

Willpower: 7

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 10

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 6

Experience: 14

Experience Used:

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Akamaru 'Red' Maki

 **Age:** 13

 **Player's Name:** Kiba Inuzuka

 **Virtue:** Temperance

 **Vice:** Greed

 **Date of Birth:** August 1st, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 3 Dex 3 Man 2

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 3 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer

Crafts

Investigation

Medicine

Occult 2

Politics

Science (Biology) 1

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl 3

Drive

Larceny 2

Stealth 2

Survival 2

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken (Dogs) 3

Empathy

Expression

Intimidation (Sneer) 2

Persuasion 2

Socialize

Streetwise

Subterfuge

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Animal Affinity (Dogs) 2

Striking Looks (Roguish Good Looks) 2

Brawling Dodge 1 dot

A Little Knowledge 1 dot

Fame (Dog Trainer) 1 dot

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 10

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 5

Experience: 14

Experience Used:

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Taichi Ishisin

 **Age:**

 **Player's Name:** Shino Aburame

 **Virtue:** Prudence

 **Vice:** Wrath

 **Date of Birth:** February 14th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 3

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 2 Man 2

Resistance: Res 3 Sta 2 Com 3

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 2

Computer

Crafts

Investigation

Medicine 2

Occult

Politics

Science (Chemistry) 3

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl

Drive 2

Larceny

Stealth

Survival

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken (Beetles) 3

Empathy 1

Expression 1

Intimidation 2

Persuasion 1

Socialize 2

Streetwise

Subterfuge 1

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Social Chameleon 3 dots

Area of Expertise (Chemistry) 2 dots

Resources 2 dots

Health: 7

Willpower: 6

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 9

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 5

Experience: 14

Experience Used:

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Yami Hakken

 **Age:** 9

 **Player's Name:** Unknown

 **Virtue:** Hope

 **Vice:** Envy

 **Date of Birth:** July 1st, 1990

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 3 Dex 4 Man 2

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 3

Computer 1

Crafts

Investigation

Medicine

Occult

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics (Running) 2

Brawl 1

Drive

Larceny 1

Stealth (Hiding in Shadows) 3

Survival

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken 1

Empathy 3

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion

Socialize 3

Streetwise 3

Subterfuge (Lying) 1

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Danger Sense 2 dots

Unseen Sense 3 dots

Quick Draw 1 dot

Directional Sense 1 dot

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 11

Defense: 3

Initiative Mod: 6

Experience: 14

Experience Used:


	3. Chapter 2

**Halloween 2015**

I don't own New World of Darkness or Naruto!

\- o - 0 - o -

 _Animals talking_

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

"Computer Voice"

 **"Monster Talking"**

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Date:** July 2nd, 2000

 **Location:** Fever Bridge Park, Pine's Falls

They all gathered together so they can talk over what they'll spend their sixteen experience points on. Shin plans on picking up Archery, that's pretty much it. They all decided that at the beginning of each month, it was the right time to spend the experience points they have earned, although a few of the others seem rather disgruntled that they didn't have more then the sixteen they have now.

They would have met yesterday only, he wanted to celebrate Yami's birthday. The kid's settled in one of the spare room at home while Fu goes through the motion of back ground checking. Sure, he didn't imply that particularly, but Shin figures its what the man is really doing.

It seems that Maru's previous statement was like a prophecy. They had earned less the more they had gotten use to having that Genin being apart of them. Although, they had each, begun to work on something they wanted to spend experience on, not that Shin knew what everyone had been busy with beyond Jun reading more computer manuals in order to get better at repairing computers.

Which was another thing, computers were awesome, that's what the Naruto part of him decided, to which he, Shin, had merely rolled his eyes, although given he mostly played games on said device, he did see where that sentiment was coming from. Given what else he could use a computer for, yea, he figures that if Naruto had one, he wouldn't have been as reliant on the people around him for answers to his questions.

With a sigh, he listens as those without any dots in computers finally relent concerning the argument of how useful said skill was. Most of why the others didn't want to spend experience on it had to do with not seeing the point on the skill when they could use that experience on something more worthwhile, in their minds, like a merit or upping an attribute slash skill.

He wonders if Jun admits to being rather profound in using a computer if they won't had argued that she should be their expert and do all the computer related stuff. But since it seems to be a secret shared between Yami, Jun, and himself, none here had any inkling of it.

Shin's gaze settles on Jun, he's gotten fairly close to her since this thing began and, he finds he enjoys spending time with her. Although, he wonders if the reason she took the last name Uzumaki was the same as Kura's. Then again, it didn't matter to him, personally, and the one time he passed that thought on to the Genin within, the other just thinks she could do better and he likes Sakura.

"I'm spending what I can on picking up Archery, Jun's been teaching me these pass few weeks." Shin states calmly as he takes a second to look at the others once he says that.

"He's not bad." Jun admits. "I've been reading computer manuals, I'm thinking of adding another dot to my crafts skill."

"Add picking up a specialty as well." Kura muses while Jun just blinks.

"You know, that's not a bad skill to have. It could come in handy when all we have is raw materials." Taichi states. "Know I'm going to work on my occult skill along with my computer skill."

"Who here has the highest occult skill?" Kin asks and Shin sighs.

"I got three plus a specialty." He admits as Red pipes in, "Got two in it."

He looks towards Red as the other teen look towards him, each of them sporting a questioning look. "I have an passing interest in magic and in shape shifters. The myths and legends are fairly cool too, not that I particularly care for some of them, particularly the Greek Gods. Oh fuck were those bastards, well, selfish brats of first class order and dicks."

"Yea, a lot of those stories do involve rape along with turning people into animals or monsters." Red agrees and it looks like Maru has an idea of what they are talking about as does Kura, but then, she kind of has too given that one merit.

 _Well, to be fair, Greek myths and legends are fairly common, so it's likely they just don't recall anything at this time._ Shin muses.

"Right, so, computer and occult are most needed along with a physical skill for those who picked it as their weak skill set." Yoshi states, looking mostly at Kura, likely more due to the Genin's bias then due to any real reason.

Shin can't help but shrug, he had picked physical as his first focus with his social skills being his weak area. They all had a skill set they weren't the best in and that they'll need to work on.

"Just to make sure, it can be a dot in something we already have dots in?" Kura asks.

"Just as long as everyone remembers that to improve those existing skills costs more then learning a new one." Shin pipes in, which pretty much does follow game mechanics. Which kind of causes a slightly ironic grin to appear on his face for a few seconds.

A few look upset at his statement, that doesn't make it any less true though. It's something he figured they really should remember. He's fairly lucky, there's no real pressure for him to spend his experience on anything beyond what he wanted, but then, give it time. _Might want to increase my brawl though._

Without any more suggestions and it looks like Maru was already attending to his character sheet, Shin follows suit, it wasn't long before Naruto is studying the sheet, feeling Shin looking over his shoulder.

 _Two experience for Archery merit and that's all I can do for now? Well, better then nothing I suppose. And six on the second dot of brawl. Hmm, that leaves me with eight left over._ Naruto muses and his eyes go towards the social skill list.

He feels Shin kind of glare at him but he just sends a smirk at the other's direction and puts a dot down for Persuasion. With that, he saves the changes and feels Shin's presence not at his back.

Shin blinks and he then takes a few calming breaths as he feels light aches happen throughout his being. Despite his own distraction, he senses that the others have something similar happen to themselves. As he recovers, he sits back up, he had fallen backwards and the few times he tried to get up, he felt dizzy, so he waited until the sensation is gone.

"Ok, that's rather disorienting." Michi murmurs while Red counters, "More like painful!"

"Everything as a price." Taichi points out and Shin finds himself nodding his head.

"It only allowed one dot spending in skills." Kura muses.

"Yea, I would have loved to blow all my experience on archery but, well..." He trails off, kind of steamed at the Genin for spending that three experience on a social skill. He won't deny it won't help when it comes down to it, he just, well, he really didn't know what to feel about it, basically.

Then again, he knows the benefits of having social skills when your playing games. They often open up new dialogue and helps with reputation within different fraction. This wasn't a hack and slash game or else they'd have gone out and slaughtered monsters to gain experience, money, and drop items which covers crafting items and vender junk.

 _This is suppose to be a table top rpg._ Shin recalls, most of the book had been for players, not that any of them could read the sections for the Storyteller. Those might as well have been written in Latin, not that the Genin would know what Latin was until they joined with their characters...

"So, we're done with this group discussion?" Red asks. "Cause I got things going on back at home."

"Does anyone have any concerns to express?" Maru asks and there's a lot of negatives.

"Meeting ended!" Shin states with a grin and that seems to be everyone's que to get up and head off.

"Ah, Shin? Did you want to come over to my house?" Jun asks softly while looking slightly uncomfortable but resolute.

Shin hums, he kind of promised to spend the next few hours at home, doing chores but, well... "How about later tonight? I got chores to do." He admits and it takes a moment before Jun smiles and nods.

"I'll phone before I leave, ok?" He promises as they begin to walk together out of the park.

"Promise?" Jun asks hastily and he blinks for a moment, before nodding.

They continue on in a comfortable silence until it's time for them to head off in different directions.

[ - Time Skip - ]

 **Location:** Korasuki Home, Pine's Fall

"So... is she your girlfriend?" Yami asks in an impish way while mischief glints in the boy's light gray eyes, a far cry from the boy found crying on the sidewalk before the Pizza Hut. Over the pass few days, Yami's opened up and as long as the subject of his parents or previous home were brought up, he seems happy.

Seeing as Fu is typing away at the tabletop computer in the basement, it was just the two of them at the table. Shin already had a plate filled with food in the microwave for Fu to heat up later. Supper consists of some steaks cooked in a pot on the over that had been defrosted last night and seasonings sprinkled on them while they were puts into the fridge until it was time to cook them.

"She's a friend, a good friend." He tells Yami honestly. _Not sure if its Jun who wants to date me or her Genin, Hinata._ He privately admits, sure, it shouldn't matter as she's got some nice assets and seems to like him like that, but, at the same time, he didn't want to be viewed as an extension of Naruto. To be blunt, the whole idea gives him a headache as he tries to figure out his own feelings, Naruto's thoughts on the matter, and on which of the two within Jun really wanted a relationship.

He knows that Naruto would be more gun-ho if he, Shin, wanted to pursue Kura, but he didn't like her. Sure, she's a looker but there's her personality to consider and its that portion he just can't get over. The same goes for Kin and at this point, he can't find it within himself to look beyond the group to see if there was another girl he'd be interested in as he didn't want to involve someone who can't get what he's going through.

Before now, Shin hadn't paid much mind to Jun beyond noting her skills in archery, as there's so few people in Pine's Fall who practice it. Even before that morning, he had been thinking of approaching someone to teach him how to fire a bow as he does enjoy camping trips out in the wilderness and it's not like Fu has never taken him hunting before, he just didn't like the feel of a gun in his hands nor the thought of firing one.

 _And is that fair to Jun that my only interest in her is due to archery and the fact that we're both in the same boat?_ He wonders to himself. "So, have fun at the day camp?" Shin asks Yami.

"Yea, the other kids, they're ok." Yami admits with a shrug of his shoulders as the kid finishes off the last bit of steak on his plate.

He takes a moment to study Yami, after a moment, saying, "Well, give it time."

Yami's face gets a slight sour look and he lets out a soft sigh. "They just need to get to know you." He assures the kid and winces at how lame that sounds.

"Can I play on your PS2?" Yami asks and he nods his head, after all, he's pretty sure Yami won't destroy it.

Yami gets off his chair, grabbing his dishes, and once they're in the sink, the ten year old heads for the living room at a quick walk. He watches and begins, in earnest, finishing off his supper. He takes his dishes and such to the sink.

Soaking them, he walks over to the dish washer and begins to load it with the dirty dishes in and about the sink. The machine isn't filled up yet and he closes it before he turns on the hot water. Once it's hot enough, he runs the wash cloth under it a few times, turning the water off before he twists the cloth.

He does a causal wipe of the counter top and the table. Cupping the junk into a hand instead of letting it fall onto the ground, he walks over to the garbage and steps on the peddle. He dumps what's in his hand into the trash before the lid comes down once he takes the foot off the peddle.

He returns to the sink and turns on the hot water again. Running the dirty wash cloth under it for a few seconds, he turns off the water before twisting the cloths. Once most of the water is out of it, he hangs the cloth on the spout to dry.

Shin dries his hands on an oven towel. He walks over to the phone and dials Jun's home number. It takes a few rings but Jun's younger sister answer the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi, it's Shin." He greets Kotone and the eleven year old lets out a sigh.

Shin hears Kotone calls for Jun, mostly saying, "It's Shin!" Within the next two minutes, the phone gets handed over to Jun.

"Hey, done already?" Jun asks and he hums a positive.

"Finish eating supper and cleaning up afterwards. I'm about to leave, just a heads up." He tells Jun and she says, "Ok, see you soon!"

Shin hangs up the phone and turns off the lights in the kitchen. He checks on Yami before heads for the door, putting on his sandals and grabbing his keys from the key rake.

Flipping on the porch light, as he doesn't know what time he'll be back, he heads out of the house. He is sure to lock the door before pocketing the keys. With the sun shining down even though it's near seven pm, he heads for Jun's house.

[ - Time Skip - ]

 **Location:** Uzumaki Home, Pine's Fall

With Shin seated on the other chair, Jun is busy typing away at the keyboard. She sighs as her attempts to hack into a company's system fails. "Sorry, nothing."

"Thanks for trying, though." Shin tells her and she nods, her fingers ache at continuous use over the pass three hours. After talking for near ten minutes, she was curious if they knew much of Yami's background.

Shin admitted they hadn't and that lead to her attempts at tracking down any information viva the internet. There's very little about the Hakken, like the town they live in is called Donald's Rest and the school that had records of Yami attending, GT Russell School.

Next, they found an article about the murder of Yami's mother in the town's small town press, the Morning Robin but nothing more. Not even a funeral date for Zakuro Hakken or reference to Yami in the article. It was barely two paragraphs long.

It took a good hour and a half to find any reference to Yami's father, one Takuma Hakken. What little they learnt was Takuma is a rather ranking corporate member of a security firm called Weather Soldiers, a subsidiary of a pharmaceutical company. Even with her computer she had lovingly customized for hacking systems, she hadn't managed to crack the secure of the Weather Soldiers.

"If this guy loved Yami, why haven't there been any missing kid's posters? Not even a hint of a reward. Nothing much in Yami's school records and the teacher's comments seem, I don't know, they sound like some other kid." Shin muses with a frown.

"A mystery." She muses softly and Shin does a soft snort.

"Yea, most definitely a mystery." He says and she glances at his face.

Hinata had a crush on Naruto. That was something she knows, its something that she is very certain about. Just looking at Shin, she feels faint stirrings within that part of her. _So... am I really attracted to Shin? I know I am previously crushed on Red, how can't I? He's got the bad boy look down to a T._

Yes, Shin wasn't that bad on the eyes but compared to Red, he just doesn't compare. In the few weeks they've talked and she's taught him in how to use a bow, she admits, he's easy to talk with and he's not a horn dog like most teen age boys his age. _Then again, am I even his type? I mean, yea, Kin is striking to look at, she's got those eyes and her hair. Even Sakura more attracts his attention then I do..._

She lets out a sigh and Shin looks at her with a curious look. "Something wrong?" He asks.

"It's nothing." She does her best to lie to him but it seems he's doesn't buy it. "I'm just tired, it's a bit after ten." She says and this time, Shin buys it.

"Yea, just, wow. I hadn't expected to be out this long... Errr, not that I don't enjoy your company, I do, but, well, it's late..." Shin says and she nods, knowing that part of that is true.

"You think we could, maybe, go out sometime?" Shin asks.

She looks at Shin, trying to decide if it was pity or feels guilty about her. "Ah, no. We're going to be busy and we'll be working together so, why ruin things, right?"

Shin nods, replying, "Yea, your right."

They stay silent for a few seconds before Shin gets up. "Wait, I'll walk you out." Jun says, getting to her feet while Shin nods.

She watches him put on his sandals and they exchange farewells. Jun kind of wishes to know why it feels like she misses something during that conversation as she locks the door and sets the alarm. Turning off the lights, she heads back up stairs.

Experience Earned: 2

Current Total Earned: 18

So ends Chapter Two!

 **Author's Note:** I can't believe the rolls! Hinata had seven dice for her computer hacking and got no successes! And by successes, I mean rolling numbers 8 and over! Then I was rolling social rolls... Looks like Jun needs to invest in Empathy but does she know that, is the question?


	4. Character Sheets for Chapter 2

**Template:**

 **Character's Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Player's Name:**

 **Virtue:**

 **Vice:**

 **Date of Birth:**

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int Str Pre

Finesse: Wit Dex Man

Resistance: Res Sta Com

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics

Computer

Crafts

Investigation

Medicine

Occult

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics

Brawl

Drive

Larceny

Stealth

Survival

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion

Socialize

Streetwise

Subterfuge

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Health:

Willpower:

Morality:

Size:

Speed:

Defense:

Initiative Mod:

Experience:

Experience Used:

 **The Characters:**

 **Character's Name:** Sakura 'Kura' Uchiha

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Sakura Haruno

 **Virtue:** Charity

 **Vice:** Lust

 **Date of Birth:** February 20th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 3 Str 2 Pre 3

Finesse: Wit 3 Dex 2 Man 2

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics (History) 3

Computer 1

Crafts (Cooking) 2

Investigation

Medicine 3

Occult 1

Politics

Science 3

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 1

Survival

Weaponry (Knives) 2

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion 2

Socialize 3

Streetwise

Subterfuge 2

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Encyclopaedic Knowledge 4 dots

Striking Looks (Silky Pink Hair) 2 dots

Directional Sense 1 dot

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 9

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 4

Experience: 6

Experience Used: 12

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Sasuke Yoshi

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Sasuke Uchiha

 **Virtue:** Justice

 **Vice:** Pride

 **Date of Birth:** February 19th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 3 Str 3 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 3 Man 2

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 3

Computer 1

Crafts (Weapon Maintain) 2

Investigation 2

Medicine 1

Occult 1

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl 2

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 2

Survival 2

Weaponry (Knives) 3

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy

Expression 1

Intimidation (Glare) 3

Persuasion

Socialize

Streetwise

Subterfuge 1

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Fast Reflexes 2 dots

Quick Draw 1 dot

Common Sense 4

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 11

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 7

Experience: 9

Experience Used: 9

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Shin Yajuu

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Virtue:** Fortitude

 **Vice:** Envy

 **Date of Birth:** June 15th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 3 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 2 Man 2

Resistance: Res 3 Sta 3 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer 2

Crafts 1

Investigation

Medicine

Occult (Rituals) 3

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 3

Brawl 2

Drive

Larceny

Stealth (Wilderness) 3

Survival 3

Weaponry 1

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken 1

Empathy (Emotions) 2

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion 1

Socialize

Streetwise

Subterfuge 1

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Eidetic Memory 2 dots

Ambidextrous 3 dots

Iron Stomach 2 dots

Archery 1 dot

Health: 8

Willpower: 5

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 10

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 4

Experience: 7

Experience Used: 11

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Kin Naka

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Ino Yamanaka

 **Virtue:** Temperance

 **Vice:** Pride

 **Date of Birth:** February 27th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 3

Finesse: Wit 3 Dex 2 Man 3

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer 1

Crafts

Investigation 1

Medicine

Occult 1

Politics 1

Science 1

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics (Throwing) 3

Brawl

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 3

Survival

Weaponry 1

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy 2

Expression 2

Intimidation 1

Persuasion 2

Socialize (Parties) 2

Streetwise

Subterfuge (Lying) 2

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Striking Looks (Expressive eyes, Lush Hair) 4 dots

Fleet of Foot 3 dots

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 12

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 4

Experience: 12

Experience Used: 6

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Shikamaru 'Maru' Nara

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Shikamaruo Nara

 **Virtue:** Prudence

 **Vice:** Sloth

 **Date of Birth:** January 30th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 3 Str 2 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 2 Man 4

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 2

Computer 1

Crafts

Investigation 2

Medicine

Occult 1

Politics

Science 1

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics (Running) 3

Brawl

Drive

Larceny

Stealth (Blending into Crowds) 3

Survival 1

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy (Emotions) 2

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion 3

Socialize

Streetwise 3

Subterfuge 3

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Danger Sense 2 dots

Unseen Sense 3 dots

Trained Memory 1 dot

Fleet of Foot 2 dots

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 12

Defense:

Initiative Mod: 4

Experience: 5

Experience Used: 13

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Chouji 'Michi' Akimichi

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Chouji Akimichi

 **Virtue:** Faith

 **Vice:** Gluttony

 **Date of Birth:** February 3rd, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 3 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 2 Man 3

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 3

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer 1

Crafts (Cooking) 2

Investigation 1

Medicine

Occult 1

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 3

Brawl (Grappling) 2

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 2

Survival (Wilderness) 1

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken 2

Empathy 3

Expression (Writing) 3

Intimidation

Persuasion

Socialize 3

Streetwise

Subterfuge

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Giant 4 dots

Striking Looks (Tuned Muscles) 2

Fleet of Foot 2 dots

Health: 8

Willpower: 5

Morality:

Size: 6

Speed: 12

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 5

Experience: 2

Experience Used: 16

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Jun Uzumaki

 **Age:** 13

 **Player's Name:** Hinata Hyuuga

 **Virtue:** Hope

 **Vice:** Lust

 **Date of Birth:** September 10th 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 1

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 3 Man 2

Resistance: Res 4 Sta 2 Com 3

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer (Computer Hacking) 3

Crafts (Computer Repair) 2

Investigation 2

Medicine

Occult 1

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl (Disabling) 3

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 3

Survival 1

Weaponry 3

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy

Expression 2

Intimidation

Persuasion

Socialize 2

Streetwise

Subterfuge

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Ambidextrous 3 dots

Archery 2 dots

Parkour 2 dots

Health: 7

Willpower: 7

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 10

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 6

Experience: 6

Experience Used: 12

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Akamaru 'Red' Maki

 **Age:** 13

 **Player's Name:** Kiba Inuzuka

 **Virtue:** Temperance

 **Vice:** Greed

 **Date of Birth:** August 1st, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 3 Dex 3 Man 2

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 3 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer 1

Crafts

Investigation

Medicine

Occult 3

Politics

Science (Biology) 1

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl 3

Drive

Larceny 2

Stealth 2

Survival 2

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken (Dogs) 3

Empathy

Expression

Intimidation (Sneer) 2

Persuasion 2

Socialize

Streetwise

Subterfuge

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Animal Affinity (Dogs) 2

Striking Looks (Roguish Good Looks) 2

Brawling Dodge 1 dot

A Little Knowledge 1 dot

Fame (Dog Trainer) 1 dot

Resources 1 dot

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 10

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 5

Experience: 3

Experience Used: 15

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Taichi Ishisin

 **Age:**

 **Player's Name:** Shino Aburame

 **Virtue:** Prudence

 **Vice:** Wrath

 **Date of Birth:** February 14th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 3

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 2 Man 2

Resistance: Res 3 Sta 2 Com 3

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 2

Computer 1

Crafts

Investigation

Medicine (First Aid) 2

Occult 1

Politics

Science (Chemistry) 3

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl

Drive 2

Larceny

Stealth 1

Survival 1

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken (Beetles) 3

Empathy 1

Expression 1

Intimidation 2

Persuasion 1

Socialize 2

Streetwise

Subterfuge 1

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Social Chameleon 3 dots

Area of Expertise (Chemistry) 2 dots

Resources 2 dots

Health: 7

Willpower: 6

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 9

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 5

Experience: 3

Experience Used: 15

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Yami Hakken

 **Age:** 10

 **Player's Name:** Tsunayoshi Swada

 **Virtue:** Hope

 **Vice:** Envy

 **Date of Birth:** July 1st, 1990

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 3 Dex 4 Man 2

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 3

Computer 1

Crafts

Investigation

Medicine

Occult

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics (Running) 2

Brawl 1

Drive

Larceny 1

Stealth (Hiding in Shadows) 3

Survival

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken 1

Empathy 3

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion

Socialize 3

Streetwise 3

Subterfuge (Lying) 1

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Danger Sense 2 dots

Unseen Sense 3 dots

Quick Draw 1 dot

Directional Sense 1 dot

Feet of Foot 1 dot

Fast Reflexes 1 dot

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 12

Defense: 3

Initiative Mod: 7

Experience: 14

Experience Used: 4


	5. Chapter 3

**Halloween 2015**

I don't own New World of Darkness or Naruto!

\- o - 0 - o -

 _Animals talking_

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

"Computer Voice"

 **"Monster Talking"**

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Date:** July 2nd, 2000

 **Location:** West Hill Shopping Center, Pine's Falls

Kin is resting on the bench with Sakura. They decided to go shopping, they each had near forty dollars and none of their usual circle of friends were free to hang out. _Not that I'm overly surprised since that day._

Her life has become so much more complex since that morning when she woke with impressions of one Ino Yamanaka in the back of her mind. Then, this morning, for a few seconds, she was reminded that she could be just a mask for Ino and that scares her in a way she's never experienced before.

The Genin within, Ino's family was experts at mental possession and understanding the workings of the human mind in a way that nobody should know. The only reassurance she has is the fact that at least Ino isn't an actual being within her mind, not like Naruto was in Shin's.

 _At least it's the bare bone impressions with us, I can't imagine having Ino sitting in the back, playing back seat driver._ Kin thinks while doing her best to keep her thoughts off her face.

She turns as she feels Sakura gently squeeze her left hand and the other teen gives her a worrying look. "It's, well, you know. This morning was a reminder." Kin admits to Sakura, already, she knows that she'll be finding herself bonding with Sakura, even Jun, as time goes on.

"Yet it's not something we can ignore." Kin continues after a few seconds. "We're in this together and I really don't like the isolation that's going to come because of it."

"You think you can't fit in with your friends any more already?" Sakura asks and she gives the cheerleader and pretty much straight A student a look.

"Ok, yea, I see your point." Sakura admits and she leans back a bit on the bench. "It's not like I had many close friends, not like you."

"It's not like you tried to develop any." Rin points out with a hint of accusation and Sakura frowns with a bit of anger undertone. "You wanted to be a lawyer and you have to admit, you developed tunnel vision. Only reason why you joined cheerleading squad as to do with how little you had to do yet it would look good on an university application."

Kin clearly sees as Sakura tries to control her emotions and manages to school her expression while saying with a great deal of controlled anger, "At least my goal is realistic!"

That hits its mark and Rin feels her own temper rising. "Regardless, having friends make life worth living!" She points out. "Studying has its time and place. You have to admit, you do get lonely from time to time and no

amount of studying truly drives it away!"

Sakura angrily looks away and Kin does the same, she's tempted to get up and leave but, well, did she really want to leave without trying to patch things up? _No, I don't want to but, I also don't want to be the first to apologize!_ She thinks to herself, she's got Pride damn it!

After a few seconds, she realizes that Sakura hasn't up and left in an angry huff either. Kin studies Sakura out of the corner of her and she realizes that she's trembling slightly. This time, she reaches out and touches Sakura on her shoulder, startling her.

"Look, we're both, for lack of a better word, stressed. We're not fully acting as ourselves and... We are all trying to get a grip on, well, everything." She tells Sakura, who blinks a few times before understanding seems to dawn on her.

"Yea, your right. Maybe we should, you know, head off to a movie or something?" Sakura suggests in a slightly clumsy fashion.

"Sure, your place or mine?" Kin asks, relaxing as Sakura accepts her olive branch. They get up, being sure to grab their respective purchases as Sakura says, "You're place, my parents are busy getting our basement done."

Kin takes the lead and heads for her place, already going through the list of movies she has at home.

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Location:** Nara Household, Pine's Fall

Being a Sunday, neither of they expected much in the way of shows on the television. Michi isn't surprised by Maru's lack of attention to the screen. He's own attention keeps wandering to, as Shin calls them, the Genin within.

Before this morning, he hadn't made use of Shin's nick naming of those that kept their original names but, well, the brief time reconnected with the Genin Chouji portion, he finds he did want to distance himself from the Genin. After all, when you get down to it, that Chouji grew up to become a child soldier and Michi, he never wanted that.

Yes, his future will hold horror and likely death, but that's unavoidable due to appearance of the Genin within him since June thirteenth. _It's creepy and I refuse to think that I'm just a make believe character!_

"Maru... Don't you find it odd how well we match what the Genin wanted in..." Michi couldn't say it but his speaking did roused his best friend out of his own thoughts.

"Infinity choices lead to infinite worlds. Think of it as the Genin's character sheets as a detailed search engine and while there's likely plenty of worlds that feature us as the character searches go, there could be a wide array of options why those others were discarded." Maru says, sitting up from his slouch and crossing his legs on the lazy boy chair.

"It was also a group search as well, which further narrowing the worlds. If Shin is right, then another category was used." Maru goes on. "The potential for the apocalypses that the Genin wanted to happen due to our choices being the beating of a butterfly wing."

"Nine butterflies beating their wings..." Michi puts out there after a few seconds of silence, "The storm is going to be a huge one, I mean, if one beating its wings causes a hurricane to develop."

"Which also means that most of the tools for the apocalypse beginning is here in Pine's Falls." Maru states and he didn't find that very reassuring.

"Maybe we should ask Shin if he recalls any general setting for the game?" He asks after a few minutes as Maru's legs return to their previous position. Maru hums in acknowledgement of that idea and as he returns to watching the tv screen, feeling better then he had since this morning.

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Location:** Yoshi Residence, Pine's Falls

Dart in hand, Yoshi glares at the dart board. With a flick of his wrist, he sends the dart sailing through the air and hitting a board. _I'm not him! I'm nothing like him!_

He walks over and takes the three darts from the board. With them once more in hand, he walks back to his previous location and turns back to the dart board with a dart in hand. He flicks his wrist and sends the dart near the center portion of the board.

The next dart hits the center, not the middle of the center but still, it's the center. And he then sends the last one flying and it just hits the board, just not in the scoring portion.

"I'm not a revenge obsess idiot! I'm not HIM!" He snaps to the empty room and he turns on his heel, walking out of the basement, heading upstairs.

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Location:** Subway, Pine's Falls

"Red." Taichi greets him as the other slides into the seat across from him.

"Taichi." He returns after swallowing. "Not hungry?" He asks.

"I will buy something on my way out." Taichi states simply.

"Fair enough." Red replies in turn. "So. what can I help you with?"

After a few seconds of no answer, he takes a bite out of his meatball sub. "I hear you have a job." Taichi states and he nods.

"Yes, in Saskatoon." He admits, curious as to how Taichi learnt of it. "You want me to pick you up something?"

"I was hoping that I could accompany you." Taichi tells him and he frowns as he tries to think of why ask him.

"You have enough for the grey hound, so, why accompany me when I won't be leaving until this coming Friday?" He asks as he puts the sub down.

"The buddy system." The other tells him with a hint of a smile and he snorts but, yea, that pretty much was a decent reason all things considered.

"Ok, sure. Just so you know, it'll likely take a week before we can come back." He warns Taichi.

"Acceptable." And with that, the conversation ends as Taichi gives him a nod before sliding off the seat and walks away, heading for the line that's slowly getting longer.

Red watches him for a few seconds before picking up his own supper and continuing to eat it. _I did not know what to expected when I purchased that dot in resources._

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Date:** July 7th, 2000

 **Location:** Bus Station, Pine's Falls

 _Why couldn't the bus leave at eight or even nine?_ Red wonders as he double checks his luggage to make sure its secure before closing the overhang. It's almost seven and the other passengers seem to be getting comfortable.

He's fairly nervous of this trip, it'll be his first on his own and yet his anticipation of doing this on his own, to prove that he's capable without his mom or sister looking over his shoulder. The job is only paying him fifty a day but they don't mind that he's bringing a friend along either.

The others had said their good byes last night to Taichi and himself, so they weren't here to see him off. Nor had his sister, but then, she's got her own worries out concerning her own life and her studies to become a veterinarian. His mother dropped him off before she heads off to work, she's member of the RCMP.

As he takes his seat next to Taichi and as everyone finishes sitting down, the driver closes the doors. Soon enough, they are on the road, they'll be on this bus for the next four to five hours. Taking out his ear plugs, he puts them in and presses play on his Jukebox.

With his music playing, he looks out a window to his left, watching the scenery going by.

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Location:** West Hill Shopping Center, Pine's Falls

"Find anything you like?" Shin asks Yami as the kid comes walking towards him. Both of Yami's hands are behind his back, which makes him curious whether or not there's something in those hands.

"Yip!" Yami chimes and reveals a graphic novel from behind his back. The title on the book reads, Medabots volume one.

"You sure you want this one?" Shin asks and Yami hums yes.

"Alright." He says with a nod and walks over to the counter, in his own hand, a second hand book that doesn't have a title on its spine or cover. Having pick a random page, he realized that it's journal by a man named Ayaki Giza.

"That will be, fifteen, forty-two." The woman at the counter says and he hands them a twenty and after digging in his pocket, forty-two cents.

Shin takes the five dollar bill and the receipt, the journal cost him three dollars. They walk out of the used book store, each carrying their book. "Are we going home now?"

"After we get the eggs and sour cream." He tells the ten year old.

As they enter into the Co-op for said items, he spies Yoshi. "Hey." Shin greets the other teen.

Yoshi nods his head in return. "Out babysitting?" He asks as Yoshi looks at Yami, who he feels clinging to the back of his shirt.

"More like picking up a few things." Shin admits, "Namely eggs and sour cream."

"Butter and cheese slices." Yoshi states and its his turn to hum.

"So..." Yoshi trails off and he can tell something is bugging the other teen.

"Ah, you mind giving me Jun's address?" Yoshi asks and he blinks. "I just want to ask for her help on something."

"Sure." Shin says and tells Yoshi the address as it's clear that Yoshi did want her help.

 _It's not like we're dating. She turned me down._ He reminds himself as he does his best to squash any thoughts or feeling of jealousy.

"Thanks." Yoshi says with a bit of a smile of thanks.

"Yea, well, we're in this together." He states and with a simple nod, they head off into different rows to grab their respective items.

"What did you mean, we're in this together?" Yami asks as they reach the eggs and he blinks at Yami, having forgotten that the ten year old had been with him as he had been rather quiet.

"We're working on a project. And by we, I mean, Kin, Maru, Kura, Michi, Red, Taichi, Yoshi, Jun, and myself. It's a long term one at that." Shin tells Yami as it's as close to the truth as he'll discuss with someone who wasn't a member of the group.

Yami seems satisfied with that explanation and he asks, "Mind picking up that plastic tube of sour cream?"

He grabs a thing of a dozen large eggs before they head for the till. Yoshi's already leaving the store and with a shrug, after all, he's got something new to read. What little he read of the journal, he knows it's contents are interesting.

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Location:** Bus Station, Saskatoon

With his luggage out of the overhang, Red then pulls Taichi's bag over. With a huff, he pulls it off and turns to hand it over to Taichi. Once the path to the door is clear, they head to and through the doors.

As they walk away from the bus, they head inside. It didn't take long before they are approach by a man in a nice suit and sunglasses. "Akamaru Maki?"

"Yes, that is I." Red says with a grin and adds, "And this is Taichi Ishisin. So how's it going?"

The man simply says, "Please come with me." And then proceeds to lead them out of the building.

As he never had much of an interest in vehicles, he didn't know the make or model of the car that they put their luggage in the trunk before climbed into. The only thing he picks up is that the car is fancy and judging by Taichi's reaction, the other clearly knows what kind of car they were riding in.

There's no music nor did he feel like striking up a conversation with either. He'll asks later what kind of car once they were in the guest room. Finally, after forty minutes, they arrive at a rather large house, old fashion in that it's made out of bricks.

Unbuckling his seat belt, the locks pop and they climb out. They move to the trunk to grab their belongings. The trunk closes and they walk up to the front door, the man unlocks the door and holds it open for them to enter. "Ms Nightshade is waiting for you downstairs. I will take your luggage upstairs for you."

"Right, thanks." Red says and with a look at Taichi, they split up. It takes him a few seconds to find the door to the basement.

He opens the door and walks down the stairs. "Ms Nightshade?" Red asks, the basement sports soft lights while sports kennels, none of which house a dog of any kind.

Mei Nightshade turns at the sound of his voice and then gives him a smile. The woman's a classic dark beauty, hair as black as a raven's wing, glinting blue eyes, and full lips sporting black lipstick that stands out concerning her pale skin. "Mr Maki, welcome to my home. I'm so glad that you accepted my offer. Come and meet Charlie, he's who'll be working with this week."

Red can't help but find himself slightly flushed as he moves to obey. They head to a different room and there's angry barking and growling coming from the husky mix who's chained to the middle of the floor. Food and water bowls overturned.

As Charlie and Red gaze into each other's eyes, he finds something within those eyes that he couldn't name. As he draws near, Red couches down at the edge of the length of the chain, "Hey there buddy."

He offers his hand but the husky mix doesn't approach nor did Charlie's ears move from this position against his skull. "He's rather stubborn but I'm sure you'll be able to work your magic." Ms Nightshade says, causes Charlie to resume growling and looking towards his client.

Charlie's behaviour seems off as he pulls his hand back. There's just something suspicious about Charlie. "Has he eaten anything or has he been dumping his food like that each time?" He asks Ms Nightshade without taking his eyes off of Charlie.

"He's refused to allow anyone to approach either but, as you can see, he's been eating the kibble." Ms Nightshade explains. "After he destroyed the last five Styrofoam bowls, we stopped trying to get him to drink anything."

 _Maybe I should phone sis and get some advice about his diet?_ Red wonders as he considers a way to get Charlie to drink. "You have any dog toys?" He asks and he hears the snort that Charlie did as he asks that.

"Why yes, yes I do." Ms Nightshade says and he stands up as Charlie walks over to the corner to lay down at. All the while, watching Ms Nightshade and he looks away to take a look at the toys.

Picking the tennis ball, he asks if he could use the sink. He turns on the cold water and then soaks the ball in the water. Turning off the tap, he picks up the ball.

He walks over and gives it a toss in Charlie's direction, the 'dog' doesn't even move towards the ball. _I don't think Charlie's a dog._ Red finally admits to himself.

"Sorry, it's been a long bus ride and so I am kind of tired. Do you mind if I begin again tomorrow?" Red asks and Ms Nightshade was fine with that idea.

They climb the stairs and he walks out of the basement, his thoughts circling over the puzzle of Charlie. His mind keeps focusing on how human Charlie's behaviour seemed. After all, Charlie seemed to resent the idea of being treated as an animal but, yet, why didn't Charlie want the water that's soaked within the ball?

He heads up the stairs, heading for the second floor and to the guest room he's sharing with Taichi.

Experience Earned: 4

Current Total Earned: 22

So ends Chapter Three!

 **Author's Note:** Well, unsurprisingly, Red knows his dogs and has, already in one meeting, figured out that Charlie's no dog. Also, this is our first adventure for two members of the group!


	6. Character Sheets for Chapter 3

**Template:**

 **Character's Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Player's Name:**

 **Virtue:**

 **Vice:**

 **Date of Birth:**

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int Str Pre

Finesse: Wit Dex Man

Resistance: Res Sta Com

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics

Computer

Crafts

Investigation

Medicine

Occult

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics

Brawl

Drive

Larceny

Stealth

Survival

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion

Socialize

Streetwise

Subterfuge

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Health:

Willpower:

Morality:

Size:

Speed:

Defense:

Initiative Mod:

Experience:

Experience Used:

 **The Characters:**

 **Character's Name:** Sakura 'Kura' Uchiha

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Sakura Haruno

 **Virtue:** Charity

 **Vice:** Lust

 **Date of Birth:** February 20th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 3 Str 2 Pre 3

Finesse: Wit 3 Dex 2 Man 2

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics (History) 3

Computer 1

Crafts (Cooking) 2

Investigation

Medicine 3

Occult 1

Politics

Science 3

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 1

Survival

Weaponry (Knives) 2

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion 2

Socialize 3

Streetwise

Subterfuge 2

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Encyclopaedic Knowledge 4 dots

Striking Looks (Silky Pink Hair) 2 dots

Directional Sense 1 dot

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 9

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 4

Experience: 10

Experience Used: 12

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Sasuke Yoshi

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Sasuke Uchiha

 **Virtue:** Justice

 **Vice:** Pride

 **Date of Birth:** February 19th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 3 Str 3 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 3 Man 2

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 3

Computer 1

Crafts (Weapon Maintain) 2

Investigation 2

Medicine 1

Occult 1

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl 2

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 2

Survival 2

Weaponry (Knives) 3

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy

Expression 1

Intimidation (Glare) 3

Persuasion

Socialize

Streetwise

Subterfuge 1

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Fast Reflexes 2 dots

Quick Draw 1 dot

Common Sense 4

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 11

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 7

Experience: 13

Experience Used: 9

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Shin Yajuu

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Virtue:** Fortitude

 **Vice:** Envy

 **Date of Birth:** June 15th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 3 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 2 Man 2

Resistance: Res 3 Sta 3 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer 2

Crafts 1

Investigation

Medicine

Occult (Rituals) 3

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 3

Brawl 2

Drive

Larceny

Stealth (Wilderness) 3

Survival 3

Weaponry 1

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken 1

Empathy (Emotions) 2

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion 1

Socialize

Streetwise

Subterfuge 1

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Eidetic Memory 2 dots

Ambidextrous 3 dots

Iron Stomach 2 dots

Archery 1 dot

Health: 8

Willpower: 5

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 10

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 4

Experience: 11

Experience Used: 11

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Kin Naka

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Ino Yamanaka

 **Virtue:** Temperance

 **Vice:** Pride

 **Date of Birth:** February 27th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 3

Finesse: Wit 3 Dex 2 Man 3

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer 1

Crafts

Investigation 1

Medicine

Occult 1

Politics 1

Science 1

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics (Throwing) 3

Brawl

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 3

Survival

Weaponry 1

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy 2

Expression 2

Intimidation 1

Persuasion 2

Socialize (Parties) 2

Streetwise

Subterfuge (Lying) 2

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Striking Looks (Expressive eyes, Lush Hair) 4 dots

Fleet of Foot 3 dots

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 12

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 4

Experience: 16

Experience Used: 6

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Shikamaru 'Maru' Nara

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Shikamaruo Nara

 **Virtue:** Prudence

 **Vice:** Sloth

 **Date of Birth:** January 30th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 3 Str 2 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 2 Man 4

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 2

Computer 1

Crafts

Investigation 2

Medicine

Occult 1

Politics

Science 1

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics (Running) 3

Brawl

Drive

Larceny

Stealth (Blending into Crowds) 3

Survival 1

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy (Emotions) 2

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion 3

Socialize

Streetwise 3

Subterfuge 3

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Danger Sense 2 dots

Unseen Sense 3 dots

Trained Memory 1 dot

Fleet of Foot 2 dots

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 12

Defense:

Initiative Mod: 4

Experience: 9

Experience Used: 13

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Chouji 'Michi' Akimichi

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Chouji Akimichi

 **Virtue:** Faith

 **Vice:** Gluttony

 **Date of Birth:** February 3rd, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 3 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 2 Man 3

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 3

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer 1

Crafts (Cooking) 2

Investigation 1

Medicine

Occult 1

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 3

Brawl (Grappling) 2

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 2

Survival (Wilderness) 1

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken 2

Empathy 3

Expression (Writing) 3

Intimidation

Persuasion

Socialize 3

Streetwise

Subterfuge

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Giant 4 dots

Striking Looks (Tuned Muscles) 2

Fleet of Foot 2 dots

Health: 8

Willpower: 5

Morality:

Size: 6

Speed: 12

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 5

Experience: 6

Experience Used: 16

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Jun Uzumaki

 **Age:** 13

 **Player's Name:** Hinata Hyuuga

 **Virtue:** Hope

 **Vice:** Lust

 **Date of Birth:** September 10th 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 1

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 3 Man 2

Resistance: Res 4 Sta 2 Com 3

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer (Computer Hacking) 3

Crafts (Computer Repair) 2

Investigation 2

Medicine

Occult 1

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl (Disabling) 3

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 3

Survival 1

Weaponry 3

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy

Expression 2

Intimidation

Persuasion

Socialize 2

Streetwise

Subterfuge

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Ambidextrous 3 dots

Archery 2 dots

Parkour 2 dots

Health: 7

Willpower: 7

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 10

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 6

Experience: 10

Experience Used: 12

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Akamaru 'Red' Maki

 **Age:** 13

 **Player's Name:** Kiba Inuzuka

 **Virtue:** Temperance

 **Vice:** Greed

 **Date of Birth:** August 1st, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 3 Dex 3 Man 2

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 3 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer 1

Crafts

Investigation

Medicine

Occult 3

Politics

Science (Biology) 1

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl 3

Drive

Larceny 2

Stealth 2

Survival 2

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken (Dogs) 3

Empathy

Expression

Intimidation (Sneer) 2

Persuasion 2

Socialize

Streetwise

Subterfuge

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Animal Affinity (Dogs) 2

Striking Looks (Roguish Good Looks) 2

Brawling Dodge 1 dot

A Little Knowledge 1 dot

Fame (Dog Trainer) 1 dot

Resources 1 dot

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 10

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 5

Experience: 7

Experience Used: 15

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Taichi Ishisin

 **Age:**

 **Player's Name:** Shino Aburame

 **Virtue:** Prudence

 **Vice:** Wrath

 **Date of Birth:** February 14th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 3

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 2 Man 2

Resistance: Res 3 Sta 2 Com 3

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 2

Computer 1

Crafts

Investigation

Medicine (First Aid) 2

Occult 1

Politics

Science (Chemistry) 3

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl

Drive 2

Larceny

Stealth 1

Survival 1

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken (Beetles) 3

Empathy 1

Expression 1

Intimidation 2

Persuasion 1

Socialize 2

Streetwise

Subterfuge 1

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Social Chameleon 3 dots

Area of Expertise (Chemistry) 2 dots

Resources 2 dots

Health: 7

Willpower: 6

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 9

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 5

Experience: 7

Experience Used: 15

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Yami Hakken

 **Age:** 10

 **Player's Name:** Tsunayoshi Swada

 **Virtue:** Hope

 **Vice:** Envy

 **Date of Birth:** July 1st, 1990

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 3 Dex 4 Man 2

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 3

Computer 1

Crafts

Investigation

Medicine

Occult

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics (Running) 2

Brawl 1

Drive

Larceny 1

Stealth (Hiding in Shadows) 3

Survival

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken 1

Empathy 3

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion

Socialize 3

Streetwise 3

Subterfuge (Lying) 1

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Danger Sense 2 dots

Unseen Sense 3 dots

Quick Draw 1 dot

Directional Sense 1 dot

Feet of Foot 1 dot

Fast Reflexes 1 dot

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 12

Defense: 3

Initiative Mod: 7

Experience: 18

Experience Used: 4


	7. Chapter 4

**Halloween 2015**

I don't own New World of Darkness or Naruto!

\- o - 0 - o -

 _Animals talking_

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

"Computer Voice"

 **"Monster Talking"**

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Date:** July 7nd, 2000

 **Location:** Uzumaki Home, Pine's Falls

Yoshi presses the doorbell and then waits for someone to answer. The one who answers the door seems to be Jun's younger sister, unlike Jun, the sister sports dark brown hair and hazel green eyes. "Hello?"

"Hey, is Jun in?" He asks the girl. She nods and turns her head over her should and calls out, "Jun! There's a boy here for you!"

"Coming!" And soon enough, the strawberry blond arrives at the door. As the sister retreats, Jun takes the position of holding the door open. "Is there something I can help you with, Yoshi?"

"Your good with computers, right?" Yoshi asks and Jun nods while a look of interest shows upon her face. "I don't suppose you can help me with use one to do search for something?"

Jun moves and holds the door open, "Come on in." Yoshi walks through the doorway and takes off his runners before following Jun up stairs.

The first thing he notices once they enter into Jun's room is that she has her own desk top computer. "You have your own computer?" He wonders out load.

"When my dad replaced this one with a more updated computer, I asked if I can have the old one. It was just going to be taken to Sarcan so..." Jun explains and shrugs.

"I've done a few of my own upgrade to it, although I've had to pay to repair it the few times I goofed up." Jun goes on to say as she presses a button to turn it on and taking a seat. "It's decent but, well, I'm hoping by the end of summer, I'll have enough skill in Crafts to fully upgrade it to my liking without spending any of my savings."

Yoshi notices a fold up chair resting on the wall near the desk and Jun gestures for him to take it. He unfolds it to Jun's right and sits down as they wait for the computer to finish loading. "What is it you wish to look up?" Jun asks as she clicks on a browser.

"My parent's murder." He tells Jun. "I want to read any news articles or, we could, police records."

Yoshi keeps his gaze upon the screen. "I remember that..." Jun murmurs and the mouse cursor goes to the bookmarks, clicking on a search engine.

With surprising ease, at least to him, Jun quickly brings up articles concerning what happened that September 7th, 1990. As they read through them, there's some new information but, mostly, the articles focus on his father's job as a boarder crossing guard and the history of his family.

After reading eight of these, Jun does a search but it didn't seem to get the results as she goes back to the search results and types in a new search. This one brings up history of his family. "Why are we looking up my family history?"

"It's a hunch." Jun admits while clicking upon one of the research results. The link showed his family tree, which includes his guardian, Kenji Yoshi, who's his second cousin on his father's side.

"That's strange... look at the date of death going on with your mom's side of the family." Jun murmurs, he turns his attention to his mother's line within the Yoshi family tree.

It looks like members of that line always seem to die before their time, usually a year before their fortieth birthday. The site also has cause of death and if they weren't found dead in their homes, they were rule accentual due to where they were found and what injuries were found upon them.

"It's a pattern going back generations." Yoshi murmurs in slight awe and in horror.

"Yea, only your mother's line though. Whatever it is, it doesn't pass from oldest child to oldest child." Jun agrees. "Well, that's what it looks like."

"What the fuck? Why? If this doesn't like our bloodline then why not just wipe us out? It's capable of doing just that." He remarks. _And whatever the hell is going on, in twenty-five years, this thing will be gunning for me._

"Well, we could email your cousins to see if we can't get whatever family records they have. Surly other members of your mother's family have tried to learn more about this or solve it." Jun admits.

Yoshi nods, asking, "Mind helping me get an email address?"

"Sure." Jun says and they begin on that.

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Date:** July 8th, 2000

 **Location:** Nightshade Residence, Saskatoon

Red sits cross legged just out of range of the chain. He's spend five hours observing. Charlie often just laid about staring at him in turn while he racks his brain trying to pin point some mystical force that could be responsible.

 _Maybe I should have phoned Shin to ask for details about magic._ Red thinks to himself. _Maybe even if there's such things as Gods._

"Well, buddy, I know you ain't a dog." He murmurs towards Charlie, who's ears perk and the head raises up from the forepaws. "So, want to give me any clues as to what you are?"

But, of course, Charlie doesn't give him an answer. Finally, Red gets up and heads back up the stairs.

Entering the kitchen, he gets himself a bottle of water from the fridge and heads up stairs. Ms Nightshade is gone and Taichi is in the backyard. _Strange that she leaves the two of us here alone._

As he twists the cap off the bottle, Red studies the decor of the kitchen. Everything has a classic touch to it, matching the rest of the house. The few modern items that can be seen are clearly expensive.

The few photos that hang on the hallway upstairs are of fashion models in classical cloths. _Kin or Kura would likely know the designer label._ He muses to himself. _I mean, Jun's not into girlie fashions, right?_

He walks out the back door, finding Taichi resting upon one of the chairs around an outdoor fireplace. "Any luck?" The other asks and he sighs.

"It's going to take some time to earn his trust. Usually you find out what they like and use that as a reward to get them to do what you want them to do." Red admits. "Charlie... he's not into food, toys, or the usual treats."

 _I wonder if a plate of cooked something would be up his alley?_ He wonders as he moves to sit down on another chair that lets him look out onto the backyard.

"I see." And for the next hour, they sat there, in silence.

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Location:** Fever Bridge Park, Pine's Falls

Shin sits on a large oak branch. His gaze moving across the page of the journal. The beginning of the journal, it has Ayaki, age twenty-three in the University of Saskatchewan trying to figure out what's going on with his dorm mate by the name of Yamato Kiji.

At the beginning of the 'story', Yamato comes across as a play boy and who enjoys stringing along girls. Most of the focus of Ayaki's journal has to due with his studies but then, come February, Ayaki notices that Yamato's found himself a girlfriend and had promised to be faithful, which was a promise the young man usually makes but would, in time, cheat on them with someone else.

Ayaki writes about some odd things he had noticed about the Girlfriend, using the writer's own title. Ayaki never uses a woman's name when they were involved with Yamato, more for the woman's sake then anything. Like she didn't like salt or sprigs of mistletoe.

Then, early morning of July thirteenth of nineteen eighty-seven, Ayaki woke to the phone ringing and Yamato chatting away, not that Ayaki remembers what Yamato was talking about. The gist, as far as Ayaki got has to do with thorns and a dragon.

 _The Hedge... Sounds like the Girlfriend is a Changeling or maybe one of the Fair Folk._ Shin muses as he closes the journal. There had been, like, one paragraph talking about each of the supernatural races. Changelings were abducted humans changed by the elements of the Hedge, Geists were humans who came close to death only to bind with a powerful ghost to help fulfill their goal, Vampires are humans who had been fed upon and given blood dying in the process, Mages journey to a Watchtower to claim the ability to cast certain schools of magic, and Werewolves were born to humans and changed under a certain phase of a moon.

Then there's Prometheans made from the dead humans and trying to become human, Mummies were once humans who went through a ritual and bidding themselves to entities of the Underworld, Demons were mechanical beings that rebelled from their Creator, Spirits exist in the Shadow and sport their own ecosystem, and, of course, Ghosts who have unfinished business.

Of course, there's other oddities that also exist that didn't always fall into any of those categories and those he only heard about like Beasts and Heroes, something Naruto had tuned out. _Not that Naruto asked to read the book. Kiba read parts of it out loud while Naruto was more interested in imagining massive battles and the fame of destroying them._

He leans onto the trunk of the oak, the journal resting in his right hand. Reading the journal help roused those memories to the forefront. Naruto aiding in that as the Genin felt interested in the story within the journal at the mention a dragon.

"Hey! It's almost supper, shouldn't we be heading home?" Yami asks from the base of the oak tree.

Looking down, Shin replies, "Ok, just give me a second to get down." He climbs to the lowest branch and leaps down.

Then, as he stands, Yami cries out, "Race yea!" The kid takes off at a dead run.

Yami is clearly quicker and keeps his head start. Then, it begins to seem as though he's taking the lead but as they get to the sidewalk, Yami manages to get there just a smidgen faster. "I win!"

He snorts in amusement but they keep moving at a walking pace now. It takes them about an hour to get home. "We're home!" Yami chimes merrily once they get into the house, they each taking off their sandals.

"The take out is on the counter!" Fu tells them as they pass him in the living room. He's watching the news, he pauses to look at Fu for a second, taking comfort at the sight of his guardian.

He walks into the kitchen and notices the Chinese Take Out in tinfoil and foam containers. As he makes sure Yami takes some of the stir fry veggies, the phone rings.

"I got it!" He calls out and picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Heya, what do you know of dogs that don't act like dogs?" Red asks and he blinks.

"Well, that brings to mind Changelings, actually. Although, Mages likely could turn people into dogs." Shin muses. "Then there's possession that can be done by Ghosts and Spirits."

"Changelings? As in those babies the Fae leave behind?" Red asks.

"Well, no, that sounds more like a Fetch, something left behind to keep the disappearance of a person from being noticed. Changelings are abducted by the Fair Folk and upon escaping, are changed by the experience." He explains.

"How does that relate to dogs?" Red asks and he answers, "Some of them get turned into animals along with elements and plants by the Fair Folk."

"Ok, Mages?" Red asks and he replies, "They sign their names to a Watchtower and one of the powers has to do with using magic to alter their bodies and taking the form of animals."

"Have you seen this dog in the sunlight?" Shin asks and Red replies, "Well, there's a window that allows sunlight in."

"Ok good, I had hoped it wasn't a Vampire." He admits and Red sighs.

"Spirits and Ghosts?" Red asks and he takes a moment before replying, "Well, a Dog Spirit possessing a dog would just make the dog more intelligent but would still act like a dog. A Ghost, well, I can only think of one reason why it would want to possess a dog. To get close to their target and to enact their revenge."

"So, magic or fae?" Red seems to murmur to himself.

"I guess?" He muses.

"Are there such things as Weredogs?" Red asks and Shin sighs.

"Werewolves yes, Weredogs... magic would allow for something like that, I guess. I mean, Mage's aren't the be all, end all when it comes to Magic. Just that they have an easier time getting their spells." Shin admits.

"Well, thanks, I got to go, see you later!" Red says and then hangs up the phone once he said bye.

 _Maybe he should have picked Eidetic Memory as Kiba was one of the few of the group who read the book from cover to cover._ He muses to himself.

With a shrug, he hangs up the phone and heads back to the table to eat his supper.

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Date:** July 9th, 2000

 **Location:** Nightshade Residence, Saskatoon

As Red walks through the doorway that leads down stairs, he felt a slight chill, which he pauses near the top of the stairs. Looking around, he feels something is off but couldn't place his finger on it.

With a deep, calming breath, which he slowly lets out, Red continues down the stairs. After his quick conversation with Shin last night, he felt that he had a better grip on this situation. He even talked it over with Taichi about this situation with Charlie.

Taichi mentioned the possibility that Mei Nightshade could know what's going on with Charlie. He, well, it was something he rather hoped wasn't true as it could mean that they might find themselves in more danger then they can handle.

 _Particularly if she's capable of turning people into animals or altering some critical part of you that kills you._ He thinks to himself as he heads for the room where Charlie is.

Before entering the room, Red takes a few moments to calm down and to do some breath exercises before entering the room. Intent on getting Charlie to trust him so they can each get on with their respective lives.

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Location:** Black Oak Park

Shin wonders if this was a good idea but, well, it's kind of a tradition, camping at Black Oak Park. He's got his tent with him along with a bowie knife and a hatchet. _Might as well get this over with, it's just five days._

He tells himself as he continues to walk through the forest, sucking on a pebble to ward off thirst. It's a large pack upon his back, including a tent for one person. What little he has is mostly bio-degradable. While he worried about leaving Yami along with Fu, his godfather had pointed out that he knows how to look after a kid.

After all, hadn't Fu raised him since he was two years old? And Shin couldn't deny that, nor did he want Yami out here. The kid was still settling in at the house.

Plus, it's likely Yami would have wanted to bring a lot of stuff with them when the point of going to camping had to do with being able to survive without the usual modern day items that people have pretty much taken for granted. _It also keeps my wilderness skills sharp._

And so, he heads for his usual campsite that's still a few hours hitchhiking from his position. Shin grins a bit as he listens to his surroundings. As he picks his way though the trees, he refreshes his memories of this part of the park while also stopping to grab some edible plants.

Oddly enough, he feels like he's being watched as he checks his surroundings. The only odd thing he spies is a squirrel that's resting on a branch. Recalling the conversation he had with Red the night before, he decides to be alert to the possibility that this trip of his might be eventful compared to his previous trips.

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Location:** Korasuki Home, Pine's Falls

The bell rings for the second time and with a sigh, Yami pauses the game. Getting up, he walks over to the door. Opening it, he finds Maru and Michi standing there.

"Hi, Yami, is Shin in?" Michi asks after a moment.

"Ah, he went camping at Black Oak Park. Didn't take much, so I'm glad I didn't have to go. I mean, he didn't even take a flashlight!" He tells the two.

"He went camping?" Maru repeats, sounding a bit stunned.

"Yea, it's a yearly tradition from what Fu says. He's been doing it since he was nine." Yami explains. "He'll be gone for five days. Why, you need to talk to him about something important?"

"Do you know which part of the park he camps at?" Michi asks and he answers, "Yea, he sticks near Blue Stone Hill, near the old beaver dam, I think."

Neither of the pair seem to be hiding their worry and anger. "Thank you Yami. See you later." Michi says and he nods, watching as the two teens hurry off the porch, likely heading to one of their houses.

He closes the door, locking the door before he returns to the living room to continue his game. Yami, briefly, wonders if there's anything serious going on with Shin's group of friends but figures that whatever it was, they could handle it.

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Location:** Yoshi Residence, Pine's Falls

"He when where? Why didn't he tell any of us?" Yoshi asks angrily.

"So, you'll come with us?" Michi asks and Yoshi sighs.

"Yea, count me in. Damn it, doesn't he know what happens when people go off on their own in a horror movie?" He states.

"See you at the school." Michi says and he replies, "Yea, sure, see you then."

Experience Earned: 1

Current Total Earned: 23

So ends Chapter Four!

 **Author's Note:** And things continue to go pear shaped for the group.


	8. Character Sheets for Chapter 4

**Template:**

 **Character's Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Player's Name:**

 **Virtue:**

 **Vice:**

 **Date of Birth:**

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int Str Pre

Finesse: Wit Dex Man

Resistance: Res Sta Com

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics

Computer

Crafts

Investigation

Medicine

Occult

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics

Brawl

Drive

Larceny

Stealth

Survival

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion

Socialize

Streetwise

Subterfuge

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Health:

Willpower:

Morality:

Size:

Speed:

Defense:

Initiative Mod:

Experience:

Experience Used:

 **The Characters:**

 **Character's Name:** Sakura 'Kura' Uchiha

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Sakura Haruno

 **Virtue:** Charity

 **Vice:** Lust

 **Date of Birth:** February 20th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 3 Str 2 Pre 3

Finesse: Wit 3 Dex 2 Man 2

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics (History) 3

Computer 1

Crafts (Cooking) 2

Investigation

Medicine 3

Occult 1

Politics

Science 3

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 1

Survival

Weaponry (Knives) 2

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion 2

Socialize 3

Streetwise

Subterfuge 2

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Encyclopaedic Knowledge 4 dots

Striking Looks (Silky Pink Hair) 2 dots

Directional Sense 1 dot

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 9

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 4

Experience: 11

Experience Used: 12

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Sasuke Yoshi

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Sasuke Uchiha

 **Virtue:** Justice

 **Vice:** Pride

 **Date of Birth:** February 19th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 3 Str 3 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 3 Man 2

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 3

Computer 1

Crafts (Weapon Maintain) 2

Investigation 2

Medicine 1

Occult 1

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl 2

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 2

Survival 2

Weaponry (Knives) 3

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy

Expression 1

Intimidation (Glare) 3

Persuasion

Socialize

Streetwise

Subterfuge 1

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Fast Reflexes 2 dots

Quick Draw 1 dot

Common Sense 4

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 11

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 7

Experience: 14

Experience Used: 9

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Shin Yajuu

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Virtue:** Fortitude

 **Vice:** Envy

 **Date of Birth:** June 15th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 3 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 2 Man 2

Resistance: Res 3 Sta 3 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer 2

Crafts 1

Investigation

Medicine

Occult (Rituals) 3

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 3

Brawl 2

Drive

Larceny

Stealth (Wilderness) 3

Survival 3

Weaponry 1

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken 1

Empathy (Emotions) 2

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion 1

Socialize

Streetwise

Subterfuge 1

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Eidetic Memory 2 dots

Ambidextrous 3 dots

Iron Stomach 2 dots

Archery 1 dot

Health: 8

Willpower: 5

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 10

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 4

Experience: 12

Experience Used: 11

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Kin Naka

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Ino Yamanaka

 **Virtue:** Temperance

 **Vice:** Pride

 **Date of Birth:** February 27th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 3

Finesse: Wit 3 Dex 2 Man 3

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer 1

Crafts

Investigation 1

Medicine

Occult 1

Politics 1

Science 1

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics (Throwing) 3

Brawl

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 3

Survival

Weaponry 1

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy 2

Expression 2

Intimidation 1

Persuasion 2

Socialize (Parties) 2

Streetwise

Subterfuge (Lying) 2

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Striking Looks (Expressive eyes, Lush Hair) 4 dots

Fleet of Foot 3 dots

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 12

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 4

Experience: 17

Experience Used: 6

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Shikamaru 'Maru' Nara

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Shikamaruo Nara

 **Virtue:** Prudence

 **Vice:** Sloth

 **Date of Birth:** January 30th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 3 Str 2 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 2 Man 4

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 2

Computer 1

Crafts

Investigation 2

Medicine

Occult 1

Politics

Science 1

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics (Running) 3

Brawl

Drive

Larceny

Stealth (Blending into Crowds) 3

Survival 1

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy (Emotions) 2

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion 3

Socialize

Streetwise 3

Subterfuge 3

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Danger Sense 2 dots

Unseen Sense 3 dots

Trained Memory 1 dot

Fleet of Foot 2 dots

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 12

Defense:

Initiative Mod: 4

Experience: 10

Experience Used: 13

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Chouji 'Michi' Akimichi

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Chouji Akimichi

 **Virtue:** Faith

 **Vice:** Gluttony

 **Date of Birth:** February 3rd, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 3 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 2 Man 3

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 3

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer 1

Crafts (Cooking) 2

Investigation 1

Medicine

Occult 1

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 3

Brawl (Grappling) 2

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 2

Survival (Wilderness) 1

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken 2

Empathy 3

Expression (Writing) 3

Intimidation

Persuasion

Socialize 3

Streetwise

Subterfuge

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Giant 4 dots

Striking Looks (Tuned Muscles) 2

Fleet of Foot 2 dots

Health: 8

Willpower: 5

Morality:

Size: 6

Speed: 12

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 5

Experience: 7

Experience Used: 16

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Jun Uzumaki

 **Age:** 13

 **Player's Name:** Hinata Hyuuga

 **Virtue:** Hope

 **Vice:** Lust

 **Date of Birth:** September 10th 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 1

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 3 Man 2

Resistance: Res 4 Sta 2 Com 3

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer (Computer Hacking) 3

Crafts (Computer Repair) 2

Investigation 2

Medicine

Occult 1

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl (Disabling) 3

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 3

Survival 1

Weaponry 3

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy

Expression 2

Intimidation

Persuasion

Socialize 2

Streetwise

Subterfuge

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Ambidextrous 3 dots

Archery 2 dots

Parkour 2 dots

Health: 7

Willpower: 7

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 10

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 6

Experience: 11

Experience Used: 12

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Akamaru 'Red' Maki

 **Age:** 13

 **Player's Name:** Kiba Inuzuka

 **Virtue:** Temperance

 **Vice:** Greed

 **Date of Birth:** August 1st, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 3 Dex 3 Man 2

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 3 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer 1

Crafts

Investigation

Medicine

Occult 3

Politics

Science (Biology) 1

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl 3

Drive

Larceny 2

Stealth 2

Survival 2

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken (Dogs) 3

Empathy

Expression

Intimidation (Sneer) 2

Persuasion 2

Socialize

Streetwise

Subterfuge

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Animal Affinity (Dogs) 2

Striking Looks (Roguish Good Looks) 2

Brawling Dodge 1 dot

A Little Knowledge 1 dot

Fame (Dog Trainer) 1 dot

Resources 1 dot

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 10

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 5

Experience: 8

Experience Used: 15

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Taichi Ishisin

 **Age:**

 **Player's Name:** Shino Aburame

 **Virtue:** Prudence

 **Vice:** Wrath

 **Date of Birth:** February 14th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 3

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 2 Man 2

Resistance: Res 3 Sta 2 Com 3

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 2

Computer 1

Crafts

Investigation

Medicine (First Aid) 2

Occult 1

Politics

Science (Chemistry) 3

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl

Drive 2

Larceny

Stealth 1

Survival 1

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken (Beetles) 3

Empathy 1

Expression 1

Intimidation 2

Persuasion 1

Socialize 2

Streetwise

Subterfuge 1

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Social Chameleon 3 dots

Area of Expertise (Chemistry) 2 dots

Resources 2 dots

Health: 7

Willpower: 6

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 9

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 5

Experience: 8

Experience Used: 15

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Yami Hakken

 **Age:** 10

 **Player's Name:** Tsunayoshi Swada

 **Virtue:** Hope

 **Vice:** Envy

 **Date of Birth:** July 1st, 1990

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 3 Dex 4 Man 2

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 3

Computer 1

Crafts

Investigation

Medicine

Occult

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics (Running) 2

Brawl 1

Drive

Larceny 1

Stealth (Hiding in Shadows) 3

Survival

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken 1

Empathy 3

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion

Socialize 3

Streetwise 3

Subterfuge (Lying) 1

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Danger Sense 2 dots

Unseen Sense 3 dots

Quick Draw 1 dot

Directional Sense 1 dot

Feet of Foot 1 dot

Fast Reflexes 1 dot

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 12

Defense: 3

Initiative Mod: 7

Experience: 19

Experience Used: 4


	9. Chapter 5

**Halloween 2015**

I don't own New World of Darkness or Naruto!

\- o - 0 - o -

 _Animals talking_

 _Thoughts_

"Talking"

"Computer Voice"

 **"Monster Talking"**

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Date:** July 9th, 2000

 **Location:** Uzumaki Home, Pine's Falls

Jun finishes packing a duffel bag of cloths along with a pocket knife and some dry rations. Michi mentioned that they managed to borrow a large tent from Maru's family, so all she really needed as a sleeping bag along with some cloths. _Why didn't he tell us his plans?_

There's a sense of betrayal and anger at how thoughtless Shin had been. After all, he could be killed and none of them could have done a thing to help! She didn't know how to express her feelings properly!

Zipping up the zipper, Jun shoulders her duffel bag. She walks out of her room, taking the steps two at a time, she makes it to the door. Taking off the duffel bag from her shoulder, she puts on her windbreaker jacket and then her runners. Checking her pockets, she zips her keys into her inner pockets and picks up her duffel bag.

"Ok, I'm off. See you in a few days!" She calls out and opens the door, once out, closes the door, heading for the school.

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Location:** Black Oak Park

Shin thrusts his poorly made fishing spear into the river and it hits. He pulls out a Northern Pike from the river as he lifts his spear up. The fish flips and flops on the wooden spear as he walks out of the river with his prize.

Lowering the spear down, he takes his bowie knife out and uses the butt of it, he slams it down on the pike's skull. With that done, he take the fish off his spear and puts his bowie knife back in its sheath. He digs out a particular knife from his bag, one he's used before for this particular task.

With no need to speed, Shin slowly and carefully, guts the fish and then begins the process of de-boning it. Although evening, the sun remains out, one of the benefits of living so far north. Once he's done, he spears small stick through the pike's flesh.

Two trips later back to his campsite, Shin is ready to light the campfire. He gazes at the pile of wood he collected this afternoon and spent a good bit of time cutting using his hatchet. He's also collected some dry moss and tiny sticks as kinder for starting his campfire.

Taking the box of wooden matches, he strikes it and a tiny flame sparks to life on the tip. Using his free hand, he shields the flame from the wind as he lowers it onto the kinder he collected. Soon enough, the flame grows and he carefully nurtures the flame.

Then, taking the stone it's resting on, he gently drops the flame onto a dry log. The wood within the shallow pit is mostly dry, but he's got some greener branches to use so he doesn't have to worry about using all his wood tonight. As the fire grows within the pit, he takes the fish and stakes it near the edge of the campfire to begin cooking.

Looking into the fire, Shin finds himself relaxing. After a bit, he gets up and takes an old fashion kettle from its resting place and heads for the river to fill it up. Once done, he sets the kettle on a metal rack that's kind of over the campfire.

He's got a sports container that he'll fill with the boiled water so he has drinking water. He sits back on the log once he adds two green branches to the fire. Shin glances at the fish and knows that the fish still needs time to cook before he'll need to turn it.

Shin turns his head south as he thought he heard something in that direction. Cocking his head slightly in that direction, he focuses on listening in that direction. After some minutes, he figures it was just his imagination.

Then, he hears Kin's voice, yelling, "Damn you to fucking hell, Shin! Where the flying fuck are you?!"

He blinks as he again turns in that direction, not sure if what he's hearing was actually was he was hearing. After all, he didn't see any reason why any of the group would want to go camping. Nor did he get why they'd come after him, it's not like anything is going to happen out here. There's very little reason for any worry on their part, he's been camping out here since he was nine.

Suddenly, Yoshi comes striding out of the tree line near the river. Then, upon seeing him, calls out in a loud voice, "Found him! He's got a fire going too!"

"I see the smoke!" Kura cries out and as Yoshi walks over, the other teen is glaring at him. Shin wasn't intimidated in the least, finding it hard to take seriously as he takes in Yoshi's looks.

"You didn't stuff your pant sleeves into your socks? Did you even bring bug spray? Or tweezers?" He asks, yes, his pants are rolled up and his socks are resting in his runners, but he hasn't entered into any high grass lately.

"What?" Yoshi asks dumbly and he sighs, "You know, ticks? They do occur in forests. It's why you stuff your pant sleeves into your socks, to keep them from crawling up your pants leg."

Shin notices a hint of emotion for a second but Yoshi manages to sit down calmly and very calmly rolls up his pants. Shin picks out one tick on the back of Yoshi's leg.

"I see one. Give me a sec." He says and walks over to his bag, opening up on of the smaller pockets, he pulls out a sandwich bag and opens it to retrieve slightly blacken tweezers. Stuffing the plastic sandwich bag into the pocket, he lets his knapsack go onto the ground.

As he picks up a small branch from the campfire, the others make their appearance. He doesn't pay them much mind as he holds the tweezers in the flame. Ignoring the others looks and minor rants about his irresponsibility concerning leaving Pine's Falls without telling anyone, he puts the branch back into the fire and with the slightly burning tweezers, he walks over to Yoshi, who holds still.

He blows the fire out and then, carefully, yet with ease, grips the tick with the hot tweezers. Plucking if from Yoshi's leg, he walks over to the fire and crouching, holds the tick over the flames. Once it's one fire, he stands and drops it into the fire.

"Ok, tick checks, all of you. Their girls can wait and do each other once we're done with you three." Shin tells them and, well, they did as he bid as none of them had wanted to have any of those blood suckers on them.

As he continues to check over Yoshi, finding another three, Maru and Michi begin setting up their tent while the girls prepare their supper. Thankfully, Kura turns his fish over so the other side could cook.

He finds another tick on Yoshi's backpack and says, as he tries to decide on who's next, "I got bug spray in my tent."

Yoshi gives him a stiff nod and goes to retrieve it. "Ok, Michi, your next." Shin says, figuring it would be best to do him next as he's so much taller then Maru and will likely need the sunlight to find what ticks there could be on him.

 _This is going to take a while._ He thinks to himself as he reheats the tweezers while Kura begins to look over their bags, checking for ticks.

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Date:** July 11th, 2000

 **Location:** Black Oak Park

Kin wishes she'd just stayed home. Or bullied Shin into leaving yesterday. "This sucks." She murmurs as she glares over to Shin as the teen is in the process of skinning a rabbit that had gotten trapped in a snare trap.

She's no judge but, it kind of looks that his slow and steady is working for him. Not that Rin could tell from where she's sitting or that she's any kind of an expert when it comes to skinning animals.

Chouji and Sasuke are out in the woods finding edible plants while Jun, Sakura, and Shikamaru are out gathering wood. She's staying at the camp, keeping the fire going as they are boiling some water in Shin's kettle.

Most of the others seemed to have decided that this little trip could be productive exercise. Namely, getting some hands on experience out in the wilderness. She didn't see the point, after all, if the apocalypse did happen, why not just stick to towns and cities? Or even farm steads?

 _Plus, we'd likely have a car or a truck. Could even find a trailer or RV to use too. There's no need to us to camp out in the wilderness._ She thinks to herself. _Not in this day and age._

Jun arrives with an armful of sticks and twigs as she adds them to the stack of wood, Jun glances towards the kettle before walking over to the sports bottle that Shin filled up earlier with post boiled kettle water. Kin watches as Jun gulps down a few mouthfuls before pulling it away from her lips.

None of them thought to bring bottled water or even a portable water filter. They'll have to wash the bottle later, like when they get home as they need the water it stores. Looking back at the fire, she tosses another log into the campfire.

"Need a hand?" Jun asks Shin once she's approached the boy.

"Sure." She hears him say and as the kettle begins to sound a very soft whistle, she sighs.

Putting on the old oven mitt, Kin gets up and gingerly grips the kettle's handle, pulling it off the small rack that its resting upon. She puts it on the ground near where the sports bottle is resting on a pile of rocks.

As she returns to sitting down, she looks up to find Sasuke comes towards the camp with some greens sporting tiny red berries. "Found some gooseberries." He says as he joins her by the fire.

"Are they any good?" She asks as she looks at the mini branch Sasuke is offering.

"They'll do." Sasuke states simply and she takes the branch and pops one into her mouth. She makes a face, but then, she really doesn't want to eat the rabbit Shin had snared and killed.

"What's the other stuff?" She asks and Sasuke answers, "A few Choke Cherries and a handful Star Chickweed leaves and stems."

"Oh." Kin states simply and pops another gooseberry into her mouth, deciding that she rather have berries then eating raw leave and stems.

"Wow your fast" Shin complaints Jun and she stead fasts refuses to look in that direction. She didn't need to see the un-skinned body of the rabbit.

"The knife helps." Jun admits while Rin notices that Sasuke is watching Jun's progress with skinning the rabbit. "This is a bowie knife, right?"

"Yea, my godfather got it for me for my eleventh birthday." Shin tells them, although it's likely aimed at Jun.

"Nice." Sasuke states before getting up and walking in that direction.

Thankfully, Sakura and Chouji arrive with Sakura having some difficulty in carrying this tree branch. She gets up and help Sakura with it while Chouji walks over to the campfire, adding what looks like all he's found it a lot of tubers.

"Thanks." Sakura says as they get the branch to the wood pile. "Leave it for the boys to chop." Rin advices and then, Sakura looks off towards the river before paling.

"Yea, they're skinning a rabbit. Shin found it in one of his snares." She explains and Sakura states a soft, "Oh."

Digging into her pocket, she holds out the mini branch that still has some gooseberries on it. "Here." She states and once Sakura takes it from her, she guides Sakura so her back is towards the scene.

Shikamaru arrives with armful of fairly decent size branches, a few of them look fresh, and add them to the pile. Shikamaru glances off towards the sight behind them before walking over to the sports bottle and taking a drink out of it. She watches as Shikamaru checks the kettle to see if it's overly warm.

Seeing that it still is, he puts the sports bottle down and comes join Sakura and herself around the camp fire. After a few minutes, Sasuke and then Chouji walk over to the fire and places their stuff into a pot Chouji had brought.

Chouji then walks over to the kettle with the pot. She watches as Chouji pours some water into the pot, just some. Chouji then picks up the sports bottle, unscrewing the top and filling up the bottle. There's still some water within the kettle as Chouji screws the cap back on.

Chouji then slowly stirs the stuff in the pot for a bit. Then, he tips the pot over and gently lets the water out. Soon enough, Jun says she's done skinning the rabbit.

Shin then begins to consider how to dry the rabbit skin, it's clear that while Shin has read up on it, he's never done so before. "Michi? You know how to best cook the rabbit?" Shin calls over.

Chouji gets up after saying, "Yea, I do." And the proceeding conversation consists of such. She does her best to ignore what they are talking about and when they approach with said rabbit, she excuses herself and heads a bit into the tree line.

A bit later, she knows Sakura joins her and for some time, they both just kind of stood there, in a comfortable silence. Rin hates camping and vows never to allow them to drag her out ever again. "Never again." She murmurs to herself out loud.

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Date:** July 14th, 2000

 **Location:** Nightshade Residence, Saskatoon

Today's the final day and it's taken him six days to earn Charlie's trust. Given that he's within range of the chain, it was Charlie who walked right up to him and then sat at his feet, looking up at him in an expectant fashion.

Red glances towards Taichi and then slowly bends down. He touches the collar, his fingers slowly tracing it as he seeks to unfasten the collar, curious if their guess is correct and that it's the collar that's the source of whatever it is keeping Charlie in the form of a dog.

He pricks his finger but the collar comes free. As he pulls his hand up, letting the collar drop, Red's more intent on his finger then on Charlie. He can't tell how bad it is and he puts the finger into his mouth.

Then, as he looks to his left, he finds a rather tired person standing there complete with cloths. "Well, thanks." The man tells them before bending down to touch the collar.

"Here, let me attend to that." Taichi says, coming to his right. Red pulls his finger out of his mouth and watches as Taichi takes a moment to look it over before placing a bandage on it.

Then, suddenly, seemingly out of the blue, the brown haired and amber hazel eyed man starts chuckling while holding the collar. He takes a step back, rather unnerved at the man and the sound. Seeing how he's affecting the two teens, the man gives them both a wide, savage grin and he wonders if they did the right thing, getting the collar off.

"The looks on your faces... Don't worry! I owe you one! And I'll repay my debts!" The man then adds, in a softer tone, "Charlie Harris always repays his debts."

"Now then, you two better get. You don't want to be here when we face off. Now shoo!" Charlie says, making a shooing motion and, well, Red nods and they both head up the stairs.

Their bags are by the door and they pretty much bolt out of the house, just walking quickly away. It take them a while but they make it to a restaurant and Taichi goes in to use the phone while Red tries to relax. Taichi comes out and they wait.

Soon a taxi cab drives up and the driver asks, "Taichi Ishisin?" Taichi nods and with that, the cab driver helps by opening the trunk.

Once their belongings are within, they get into the back. "The grey hound bus station please." Taichi tells the driver and with a nod, they drive away from the restaurant.

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Location:** Black Oak Park

Shin finishes stirring the water with a large stick within the campfire and then, he pours more water over it all. "Ok, dirt now." Shin tells Yoshi, who then dumps the shovel full of dirt into the shallow fire pit.

Mist fills the area while the sun is only starting to creep up across the horizon. As the pit is now filled with dirt, he pours the last of the water over the dirt. He drops the stick and turns his back on the fire. "That should do it."

He checks the top of the kettle, making sure nothing else is within, he then walks over to where his stuff is, adding the kettle within the bag. As he hitches the pack onto his back, he glances at the others, they were all more then willing to leave. Rin and Kura keep sending looks of disapproval at him every few seconds, as though that will hurry him up.

Looking away, he takes a look at the rest of the campsite and as he's about to say he's ready to go, someone comes walking out of the densest part of the mist with a squirrel upon a shoulder. The man is rather oddly dress, corn braids upon his head along with his bread neatly done up in a braid.

"A crazy hippie, great, just what we need." Shin hears Kin murmur rather loudly but the man with the squirrel doesn't pay much mind to any of the others. "Shin Yajuu? You brought it, didn't you?"

The man looks at him with a great deal of expectancy and Shin finds himself taken back. "Brought what?" He asks in bewilderment, after all, this is the first time he's met the man.

"The journal." The man gently tells him and Shin blinks, wondering how the man knew he had brought Ayaki's journal with him. Not that he got much of a chance to read it, what with needing to forage for more wood and plants to feed the others.

Due to the amount of people, there hasn't been much fish near the camp site and everyone wanted him to stay within sight of the camp. _Like they were grounding me._ Shin thought sourly but he frowns.

"What's the journal to you?" He asks after a few seconds while the others try to get answers from the man, like who is he, where did he come from, was he stalking them, did he think corn braids really worked for him...

"A relic of a more innocent time." The man states simply and he blinks, he may not have finished reading the journal but he had gotten to the part concerning Ayaki's witnessing the Fetch of Yamato dying by a scruffy man welding a club.

"You know my name." The man, nay, Ayaki says and he feels a lump in his throat. "Yea, I guess I do."

Shin then swings the pack off his back and digs into the main part, pulling out the journal. "Here you go." He says once he's zipped up the back again and swings it onto his back along with walks over towards Ayaki.

Ayaki smiles and takes the journal from him. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me." Ayaki tells him and he just nods.

"Did, well, Yamato?" He asks and Ayaki just sighs. "Never the same after the Hedge." Is Ayaki's reply and he accepts that.

"Good bye, and what it's worth? You and your friends have my blessing, may fate smile upon you all." Ayaki says and a glowing pup seems to show up next to Ayaki's feet while the sun shines down.

As the pup and the sun light fade, Ayaki turns and walks into the mist. Leaving them alone as his friends take a moment to recover from the display and begin questioning him about what that was all about.

Experience Earned: 5

Current Total Earned: 28

So ends Chapter Five!

 **Author's Note:** And two butterfly's beat their wings.


	10. Character Sheets for Chapter 5

**Template:**

 **Character's Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Player's Name:**

 **Virtue:**

 **Vice:**

 **Date of Birth:**

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int Str Pre

Finesse: Wit Dex Man

Resistance: Res Sta Com

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics

Computer

Crafts

Investigation

Medicine

Occult

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics

Brawl

Drive

Larceny

Stealth

Survival

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion

Socialize

Streetwise

Subterfuge

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Health:

Willpower:

Morality:

Size:

Speed:

Defense:

Initiative Mod:

Experience:

Experience Used:

 **The Characters:**

 **Character's Name:** Sakura 'Kura' Uchiha

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Sakura Haruno

 **Virtue:** Charity

 **Vice:** Lust

 **Date of Birth:** February 20th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 3 Str 2 Pre 3

Finesse: Wit 3 Dex 2 Man 2

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics (History) 3

Computer 1

Crafts (Cooking) 2

Investigation

Medicine 3

Occult 1

Politics

Science 3

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 1

Survival

Weaponry (Knives) 2

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion 2

Socialize 3

Streetwise

Subterfuge 2

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Encyclopaedic Knowledge 4 dots

Striking Looks (Silky Pink Hair) 2 dots

Directional Sense 1 dot

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 9

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 4

Experience: 16

Experience Used: 12

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Sasuke Yoshi

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Sasuke Uchiha

 **Virtue:** Justice

 **Vice:** Pride

 **Date of Birth:** February 19th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 3 Str 3 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 3 Man 2

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 3

Computer 1

Crafts (Weapon Maintain) 2

Investigation 2

Medicine 1

Occult 1

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl 2

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 2

Survival 2

Weaponry (Knives) 3

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy

Expression 1

Intimidation (Glare) 3

Persuasion

Socialize

Streetwise

Subterfuge 1

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Fast Reflexes 2 dots

Quick Draw 1 dot

Common Sense 4

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 11

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 7

Experience: 19

Experience Used: 9

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Shin Yajuu

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Virtue:** Fortitude

 **Vice:** Envy

 **Date of Birth:** June 15th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 3 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 2 Man 2

Resistance: Res 3 Sta 3 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer 2

Crafts 1

Investigation

Medicine

Occult (Rituals) 3

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 3

Brawl 2

Drive

Larceny

Stealth (Wilderness) 3

Survival 3

Weaponry 1

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken 1

Empathy (Emotions) 2

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion 1

Socialize

Streetwise

Subterfuge 1

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Eidetic Memory 2 dots

Ambidextrous 3 dots

Iron Stomach 2 dots

Archery 1 dot

Health: 8

Willpower: 5

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 10

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 4

Experience: 17

Experience Used: 11

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Kin Naka

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Ino Yamanaka

 **Virtue:** Temperance

 **Vice:** Pride

 **Date of Birth:** February 27th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 3

Finesse: Wit 3 Dex 2 Man 3

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer 1

Crafts

Investigation 1

Medicine

Occult 1

Politics 1

Science 1

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics (Throwing) 3

Brawl

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 3

Survival

Weaponry 1

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy 2

Expression 2

Intimidation 1

Persuasion 2

Socialize (Parties) 2

Streetwise

Subterfuge (Lying) 2

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Striking Looks (Expressive eyes, Lush Hair) 4 dots

Fleet of Foot 3 dots

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 12

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 4

Experience: 22

Experience Used: 6

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Shikamaru 'Maru' Nara

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Shikamaruo Nara

 **Virtue:** Prudence

 **Vice:** Sloth

 **Date of Birth:** January 30th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 3 Str 2 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 2 Man 4

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 2

Computer 1

Crafts

Investigation 2

Medicine

Occult 1

Politics

Science 1

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics (Running) 3

Brawl

Drive

Larceny

Stealth (Blending into Crowds) 3

Survival 1

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy (Emotions) 2

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion 3

Socialize

Streetwise 3

Subterfuge 3

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Danger Sense 2 dots

Unseen Sense 3 dots

Trained Memory 1 dot

Fleet of Foot 2 dots

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 12

Defense:

Initiative Mod: 4

Experience: 15

Experience Used: 13

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Chouji 'Michi' Akimichi

 **Age:** 14

 **Player's Name:** Chouji Akimichi

 **Virtue:** Faith

 **Vice:** Gluttony

 **Date of Birth:** February 3rd, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 3 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 2 Man 3

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 3

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer 1

Crafts (Cooking) 2

Investigation 1

Medicine

Occult 1

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 3

Brawl (Grappling) 2

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 2

Survival (Wilderness) 1

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken 2

Empathy 3

Expression (Writing) 3

Intimidation

Persuasion

Socialize 3

Streetwise

Subterfuge

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Giant 4 dots

Striking Looks (Tuned Muscles) 2

Fleet of Foot 2 dots

Health: 8

Willpower: 5

Morality:

Size: 6

Speed: 12

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 5

Experience: 12

Experience Used: 16

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Jun Uzumaki

 **Age:** 13

 **Player's Name:** Hinata Hyuuga

 **Virtue:** Hope

 **Vice:** Lust

 **Date of Birth:** September 10th 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 1

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 3 Man 2

Resistance: Res 4 Sta 2 Com 3

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer (Computer Hacking) 3

Crafts (Computer Repair) 2

Investigation 2

Medicine

Occult 1

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl (Disabling) 3

Drive

Larceny

Stealth 3

Survival 1

Weaponry 3

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken

Empathy

Expression 2

Intimidation

Persuasion

Socialize 2

Streetwise

Subterfuge

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Ambidextrous 3 dots

Archery 2 dots

Parkour 2 dots

Health: 7

Willpower: 7

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 10

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 6

Experience: 16

Experience Used: 12

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Akamaru 'Red' Maki

 **Age:** 13

 **Player's Name:** Kiba Inuzuka

 **Virtue:** Temperance

 **Vice:** Greed

 **Date of Birth:** August 1st, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 3 Dex 3 Man 2

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 3 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 1

Computer 1

Crafts

Investigation

Medicine

Occult 3

Politics

Science (Biology) 1

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl 3

Drive

Larceny 2

Stealth 2

Survival 2

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken (Dogs) 3

Empathy

Expression

Intimidation (Sneer) 2

Persuasion 2

Socialize

Streetwise

Subterfuge

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Animal Affinity (Dogs) 2

Striking Looks (Roguish Good Looks) 2

Brawling Dodge 1 dot

A Little Knowledge 1 dot

Fame (Dog Trainer) 1 dot

Resources 1 dot

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 10

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 5

Experience: 13

Experience Used: 15

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Taichi Ishisin

 **Age:**

 **Player's Name:** Shino Aburame

 **Virtue:** Prudence

 **Vice:** Wrath

 **Date of Birth:** February 14th, 1986

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 3

Finesse: Wit 2 Dex 2 Man 2

Resistance: Res 3 Sta 2 Com 3

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 2

Computer 1

Crafts

Investigation

Medicine (First Aid) 2

Occult 1

Politics

Science (Chemistry) 3

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics 2

Brawl

Drive 2

Larceny

Stealth 1

Survival 1

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken (Beetles) 3

Empathy 1

Expression 1

Intimidation 2

Persuasion 1

Socialize 2

Streetwise

Subterfuge 1

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Social Chameleon 3 dots

Area of Expertise (Chemistry) 2 dots

Resources 2 dots

Health: 7

Willpower: 6

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 9

Defense: 2

Initiative Mod: 5

Experience: 13

Experience Used: 15

\- o - 0 - o -

 **Character's Name:** Yami Hakken

 **Age:** 10

 **Player's Name:** Tsunayoshi Swada

 **Virtue:** Hope

 **Vice:** Envy

 **Date of Birth:** July 1st, 1990

 **Attributes:**

Power: Int 2 Str 2 Pre 2

Finesse: Wit 3 Dex 4 Man 2

Resistance: Res 2 Sta 2 Com 2

 **Skills:**

Mental: (-3 unskilled)

Academics 3

Computer 1

Crafts

Investigation

Medicine

Occult

Politics

Science

Physical: (-1 unskilled)

Athletics (Running) 2

Brawl 1

Drive

Larceny 1

Stealth (Hiding in Shadows) 3

Survival

Weaponry

Social: (-1 unskilled)

Animal Ken 1

Empathy 3

Expression

Intimidation

Persuasion

Socialize 3

Streetwise 3

Subterfuge (Lying) 1

 **Other Traits:**

Merits:

Danger Sense 2 dots

Unseen Sense 3 dots

Quick Draw 1 dot

Directional Sense 1 dot

Feet of Foot 1 dot

Fast Reflexes 1 dot

Health: 7

Willpower: 4

Morality: 7

Size: 5

Speed: 12

Defense: 3

Initiative Mod: 7

Experience: 24

Experience Used: 4


End file.
